Light in the Dark
by Arwennicole
Summary: Working for SHIELD isn't easy, especially when you are a single parent. His whole world belongs to his daughter, Lily. What happens when he is sent to Russia to capture a certain assassin? How will their lives change?
1. Chapter 1

Light in the Dark

By

Nicole

**Summary: Working for SHIELD isn't easy, especially when you are a single parent. His whole world belongs to his daughter, Lily. What happens when he is sent to Russia to capture a certain assassin? How will their lives change?**

Light in the Dark

Chapter 1: Barton the Father

Clint Barton was jolted awake to the sound of crying coming from the other side of his apartment. Letting out a deep breath, he ran his hand over his face as he got up from his bed. He trudged across the floor, his white gold ring on his left hand shining in the moonlight as he pushed his fingers through his messy hair. "I'm coming, Lily, I'm coming," he said with a sigh. He turned the light to the nursery on, wincing at the brightness as he walked over to the mahogany colored crib. His four-month-old daughter screaming her head off. "Daddy's here," he murmured.

He lifted her up into his arms, feeling what she was screaming and went to change her diaper. He changed her diaper, putting her in a new onesie since the other one was wet.

Walking into the kitchen, he started warming up a bottle in the bottle warmer while Lily stared up at him with her fingers in her mouth. For a little baby she was so alert, her brown eyes always looking. Warming up the bottle, he sat in the rocking chair, rocking back and forth as his daughter practically inhaled her midnight snack. Her tiny fingers reaching for his, grasping his thumb tightly when she found his hand. Smiling, he pressed a tender kiss to his daughter's sandy-blond head. "Daddy loves you," he cooed to her softly, "Yes he does."

After feeding and burping her, Clint carried her back to the bedroom when he passed a picture that sat on the baby's dresser. It was a picture of his late wife, Olivia, from their wedding day.

She had waist-length dark brown hair with matching brown eyes. Her wedding gown had long sleeves with two ringers that hooked around her middle fingers, the gown had a lace overlay, a small v-neck, and an a-line skirt. Her curls were pulled back with diamond barrettes, and she had forgone the veil gong with a tiara instead. She was leaning against the large picture window, gazing out at the gardens where the wedding was taking place and she had a soft smile on her face.

They had met at a diner when it was raining the worse storm of the season and the diner was packed full. She had come in trying to escape the rain and was freezing cold when he offered her to sit across from him and handed her his jacket to warm her up when he ordered her a coffee. The two started talking in that booth and it was a relationship that simply clicked. Clint hardly trusted anyone, ever since growing up in an abusive home, and his own brother tried to have him killed trust was hard to give out. Olivia was easy to talk to, easy to get to know. She was a nurse at the local hospital and lived in a little apartment with her cat when they had met.

Their relationship went on for three years before he finally proposed to her. It was on Christmas Eve, and she had talked him to coming to her family's home in Texas. He wasn't too fond of the idea of being with her family, because they despised him. He had a dangerous job that he couldn't talk about. Yet, he still proposed to her in front of her family anyways.

They were married for three years, she desperately wanted a baby. Early on in the relationship she had told him that her getting pregnant ever was difficult if not impossible because she had endometriosis. It was such a shock to both of them when the doctor told them both that she was pregnant. Immediately she planned everything for the baby's room from the crib, to the colors on the walls.

Clint was away on a mission, working for SHIELD on a job in Norway to stop some weapons' runners that were trying to smuggle illegal guns into the US. He had received the call from Coulson, "_Olivia's been attacked_". Never did he leave in the middle of a mission, but he did that day.

**(Flashback: 4 Months Ago)**

**_ Still dressed in his Hawkeye gear, Clint entered the infirmary where the SHIELD Agents had brought his wife. "Where is she?" he asked._**

**_"Barton, you need to stay calm first," Coulson answered._**

**_ Clint suddenly grabbed his handler by his suit jacket. "Where?!" he barked._**

**_"Barton, she's in bad shape," Coulson answered._**

**_"What happened?" he demanded, "You were supposed to watch her!"_**

**_"I had two agents on her watching over her. Everything was fine," he answered, "They were found during the shift exchange."_**

**_ Clint's heart dropped to his stomach as Coulson explained that they found Olivia in the master bedroom sobbing and begging for them to save her unborn baby. She had been stabbed in the chest, the doctors still had no idea how she lived that long with such a horrific wound._**

**_ He dropped Coulson and rushed down the hall towards the room where they were operating on Olivia. He stood in the window, watching as the doctors cut her open to save the baby because its heart rate dropped significantly. Their eyes locked onto each other and he could see the tears in her eyes._**

**_ Not caring about rules or safety procedures, Clint went into the room. "Agent Barton…" the doctor started to say._**

**_"Fuck off!" he snarled._**

**_ He looked back at Olivia, stroking her face. "Who did this to you baby?" he asked, trying to stay strong for her. Olivia let out a soft sob, tears slipping over her cheeks._**

**_"Is Lily okay?" she asked as they heard their baby's screams._**

**_ Clint looked over to see the nurses checking her over. "She's going to be fine, so are you," he answered. Olivia gripped his hand tightly._**

**_"Clint…" she whispered, "I love you, so much."_**

**_"I love you, Livvie, you're going to be okay," he assured her._**

**_ She used her free hand to rest on the back of his neck and pull him down. "Don't…trust…anyone…" she whispered. With that, her eyes slid closed and her hands went limp as the alarms went off._**

**_"She's crashing," the doctor called out as the nurses had to literally drag him out of the room._**

**(End Flashback)**

Olivia never opened her brown eyes ever again. Her funeral was a week later, her family came to bring their daughter home but her will had stated she had wished to be buried in New York so she could always be close to Clint and Lily. The day of the funeral, her father and brother tried to beat him telling him it was all his fault that Olivia was dead. They weren't telling the distraught man what he already hadn't thought of himself.

Clint sighed as he placed Lily back into her crib, his wife stayed alive just long enough so their daughter could live. He stroked her sandy-blond curls with a sad smile on his face. "I love you, Lily," he whispered, "More than anything." Lily reached up, her tiny fingers grasping the wristband of his watch. He pressed a kiss to her forehead before he turned her mobile on, leaving the room so she could go back to sleep.

Later that morning, Clint was at SHIELD headquarters, going over his paperwork with a cup of coffee sitting beside him as he sat in the cafeteria area. Sitting in the chair beside him was Lily babbling to herself as she was staring at the toys hanging in front of her. "Morning, Barton," Bobbi Morse greeted as she sat across from him.

"Morning, Morse," he answered as he placed a pacifier into Lily's mouth when she began to whimper.

"How are you holding up?" she asked her partner.

Clint glanced at her. "Well despite the constant changings and feedings, not too bad," he answered, "She's pretty chilled most of the time." Bobbi smiled at the baby girl before looking back at him.

"Fury's wondering when you're coming back," she commented.

"You can tell Fury to go fuck himself right now," he answered.

Bobbi stared at him with wide eyes. "I trusted him with my wife's life, I come back and she's stabbed and dying," he told her, "Sorry if my feelings for SHIELD personnel is a little on the hate side right now.

"Is that including your partner of ten years?" Bobbi asked.

Clint looked at her. "You were with me when the attack happened, you're the only person I can trust," he answered. Bobbi frowned as he looked at his daughter with adoring eyes.

"Clint, SHIELD needs you," she said softly.

"My daughter needs me more," he answered.

Bobbi nodded her head slowly in understanding as he held his daughter in his arms.

That night, Clint was getting ready to settle down for the night when he heard a knock on the door. Walking over, he opened it to reveal Fury. "I don't have time for this," Clint told him as he went to close the door.

"I just want five minutes of your time," Fury answered, keeping the door open with his foot.

Frowning, Clint reluctantly let him in. Fury looked around the small apartment to see that it was littered with baby toys, there were baby bottles drying by the sink, and a basket of baby clothes that needed to be folded. "Want a beer?" Clint asked.

"I'm on the clock, but just one," Fury answered as he sat down.

Clint handed the beer bottle to him as he sat down. "Listen, Barton, I heard that you have no desire to come back into the field," he stated.

"My daughter needs me," Clint answered, "I can't leave her alone to go chase bad guys."

"What if I'm asking you to come back into the field to keep her safe?" Fury asked.

Clint looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Someone knew your every move, your routine, they knew when you were going to be gone and how long," Fury answered.

"So why go back in the field when I'm fully capable of watching my daughter here?" Clint asked.

"Because the person who killed Olivia did it because they didn't want you in the field," Fury replied.

Fury showed Clint the coroner's report from Olivia's death. "The coroner said himself that this person who stabbed her purposely missed her heart," he stated, "They were able to stab her but be precise that the knife was only mere inches away and he said that wasn't by accident." He tapped the file. "The coroner said that she had drugs in her system at the time of her death. Drugs to induce labor and the doctor who delivered Lily said that Olivia was four centimeters dilated when she came in," he added.

Clint's stomach started to twist. "Olivia wasn't the target," he whispered. Fury stared at him. "Lily was the target," he said in disbelief. He looked at Fury. "But why? Why Lily? She's only a baby she can't hurt anyone," he insisted.

"She's probably more useful in other ways, Barton. You're her father, imagine the type of person she will grow to be," Fury answered, "And your wife had a 170 IQ, which means Lily's intelligence will be high if not higher."

Clint ran his hand over his face, letting out a deep breath. "I need you to come back to find the people who are targeting Lily, and I swear to you she will be heavily guarded. She will come and stay on the base with the most thoroughly checked agents we have," Fury explained.

"Can you promise me that she will never leave the base grounds?" Clint answered.

"I'll die first before anyone who isn't you steps out of the base with her," Fury told him.

Fury held out his hand and Clint stared at it before he shook it tightly.


	2. Russia

Chapter 2: Russia

Two years later, Clint was back full time in the field as an agent. He and Bobbi were once again the team they used to be.

After one particular mission, Clint was in his quarters trying to clean the knife wound on his side. "Fucking bastard," he muttered as he stared at the injury. He looked up when there was a knock on the door. Getting up, pressing a rag to his side, he opened it to reveal Bobbi.

"Missed you at the debriefing," she commented.

"Had some things to take care of," he answered.

She saw the rag on his side. "Why didn't you say anything?! Dammit, Barton," she hissed. She had him sit down, pulling the rag away. "You're going to need stitches," she muttered.

"Yep, I know," he answered.

"You were trying to stitch this yourself?" she demanded.

"Wouldn't be the first time," he told her.

Rolling her eyes, Bobbi grabbed the things she needed to stitch his side. Her delicate hands lightly touching his skin as she started to stich his side up. "You scared the hell out of me today, disappearing like that," she commented.

"I had a lead on the bomb, I had to go neutralize it," he answered.

"Why do you insist on doing things yourself?" she asked.

She looked at him, her green eyes staring into his grey ones. Clint cleared his throat, staring across the room. Bobbi frowned a little as she kept on with her work. Once she was done, she tossed the latex gloves into the trash as she rested her hands on his shoulders. "Here's a thought, why don't you and Lily come over to my place and I can cook dinner?" she suggested. Clint flinched a little as he lightly pulled her hands off his shoulders.

"Lily and I have our own dinner plans," he replied, wincing as he pulled his shirt back on.

He got off the bed as Bobbi started putting the first aid kit away. "Why can't you trust me like you used to trust Olivia?" she asked, making him look over at her.

"What?" he asked, "I trust you."

"Not what I meant," she murmured.

She looked over at him, their eyes locking again. "You still wear your wedding ring," she commented, "I knew Olivia too, she wouldn't have wanted you to stay alone and have Lily grow up seeing her father sad all the time."

"I'm not ready, Bobbi, I'm just not," he answered.

She frowned as he pulled his jacket on. "I have to go pick up Lily from the daycare center," he told her as he left his quarters.

Arriving at the daycare center on the base, the doors slid open and he smiled to find his Lily dressed up as a little princess trying to grant wishes to her little friends. "Hey, there sweetheart," he called out. Lily looked up and gasped.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she shrieked excitedly, running over to him.

Clint picked her up. "I missed you," he told her, kissing her cheek as she hugged him tightly.

He carried her back to their apartment, the two-year-old babbling about all the games she played with her friends. Clint held his daughter's hand as he set her down, the little girl playing with her daddy's wedding ring on his left hand. She always attempted to pull the ring off, but she never could but it never stopped her from trying.

They ended up eating spaghetti and watching her favorite princess movies before daddy and daughter fell asleep in his recliner.

A week later, Clint had dropped his daughter off at daycare to go on his next mission. Entering the room, he saw it was just Fury, no Bobbi. "Bobbi late?" he asked.

"Agent Morse isn't going to be part of this mission, Barton, she asked to be reassigned," Fury answered.

"What?" Clint asked.

"She said due to some circumstances from your partnership, she can't work with you anymore it would be too distracting," Fury answered.

Clint frowned, letting out a sigh. "What's the mission?" he asked.

"We have sent several men out on this mission, none of them have come back alive," Fury answered.

He tossed a file out onto the desk. "Her codename is the 'Black Widow'. She seduces anyone with any political gain and kills them once she gets what she needs from them," Fury explained. Clint let out a deep breath. "This mission isn't going to be easy, no one can get close enough to her to even know what she looks like. There's no photograph, nothing," he added, "You can decline this mission, Barton."

"Because I'm a father?" Clint asked, "Is that why you're asking me to decline?"

"The council asked me to give you this mission because you are my best agent. I have been trying to talk them out of it because you have your daughter to think about," Fury answered.

Clint looked through the files that the last three agents were able to send off before their sudden deaths. "I want this one," he told Fury, "I'll take it." Fury was surprised, but nodded his head slowly.

"Your name will be Drake Brylie. You are a Senator in Russia to speak with the Prime Minister about forming a business," Fury explained.

Clint nodded his head slowly. "Yes sir," he murmured.

**(Russia)**

Clint was staring out the window as the jet he was sitting on slowly descended to the airport below. He let out a deep breath as he fixed his cufflinks on his sleeve as they landed. Exiting the plane, he put on his best smile as the Prime Minister greeted him.

That night, there was a party thrown at a banquet hall. He stood there wearing his best tuxedo, keeping a lookout for anyone who could be the Black Widow. He stared at the wedding ring on his left hand and let out a deep breath as he rubbed the back of his neck. "A man has a lot on his mind when he's staring at the same statue for over an hour," a husky yet feminine voice said behind him.

Turning around he saw a young woman standing there. She had waist-length red hair, green eyes, she was wearing black stiletto heels, a cocktail gown that extenuated everything that was beautiful about her physically. "Well, it's just been a long night," he answered. She stared at him with a soft smile.

"Natalia Alianovna," she told him.

"Drake Brylie," he answered, kissing the back of her hand.

Natalia's eyes grew wide at the feeling that suddenly rocketed through her body and just smiled at him.


	3. The Other Side of the Coin

**Warning: This chapter depicts a somewhat descriptive rape scene. If this easily bothers you, you may skip it and continue on with the rest of the chapter.**

Chapter 3: The Other side of the Coin

**(Two Years Ago)**

Natalia woke up to the sound of alarms going off signaling her to get up. Sitting up, she pushed her long curls from her eyes. Getting up from her bed she went to get in the showers when her stomach to feel queasy. Rushing over to the bathroom, she pulled her hair out of her face as she lost everything that was in her stomach from the night before.

After her morning ritual, she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth to get the acid taste out of her mouth. She couldn't recall a time she felt so sick, actually she couldn't even recall a time she had ever been sick. She was in the middle of changing into her suit when the door opened and Ivan came in. "Don't you answer when I am calling?" he spat.

"Forgive me, I was in the middle of throwing up last night's dinner," she answered simply.

Then it were as if he wasn't angry at all, he just leered at her figure in the leather suit she was wearing. "You are beautiful, my spider," He told her. He walked over and stood in front of her, his hands reaching up and moving over her breasts. Natalia had to fight the urge to wince, her breasts were aching and felt heavier than usual. If she hadn't known better, she could have sworn she was still going through puberty. "Still not feeling well?" he asked, frowning, "I should have the doctors find out what is wrong."

"The cook might've undercooked the meat," she answered, not wanting anymore tests run on her.

"Perhaps," he told her.

Natalia felt her stomach twist as he pulled the zipper to her suit down. "I want to see all of you, you always hide this body from me," he told her.

"Not my intention," she answered robotically.

She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander when his hand went inside the suit and toward her thighs. This was a near daily thing, he would always come in to have his way with her. She was in fact his favorite and he proved that all the time. He made sure that everyone knew she was his and his alone. She winced when his fingers dipped into her dry core.

He turned her around, pressing her against the wall and pulled her suit down around her ankles when she heard the familiar sound of his belt unbuckling. He kicked her feet further apart before he thrust hard into her. She gripped the side of the wall tightly, making sure not to make a single sound. No matter how painful it was. The first time she tried to fight him, he ended up beating her and then raping her. It took a few times for her to just do what he directed and it would end sooner.

She felt the familiar warmth spill in her making her internally gag when she felt his lips kiss her neck. "Good girl," he hissed into her ear. He let her go, pulling on his pants as she stayed in her place until she heard the door close. She pulled her suit back up, going into the bathroom to shower to get him off her.

She as making her rounds when her stomach started to hurt again. "Natalia, are you alright?" Frieda asked.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine," she replied.

Natasha walked down the hall towards Ivan's office, with each step the more twisted her stomach became. He always liked to play with her while giving her instructions for her next mission.

Entering his office, she let out a sigh as she closed the door. "Natalia, hello," he said with a grin.

"Ivan," she answered.

He stood up as he walked over to his favorite agent his hand resting in the middle of her stomach. He breathed in her scent. "Strawberries, you always smell of strawberries," he commented.

"You needed me sir?" she asked.

"I have a mission for you," he answered as he let her go.

She waited for the mission, her stomach was really hurting her. "Ivan, something is really wrong," she told him. Ivan stared at her when he saw how pale she was.

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded.

"It's my stomach," she replied, holding her stomach.

Ivan grabbed her arm. "Let's go," he told her, dragging her down the hall.

She was lying on the examining table, wondering what was going on. She could hear Ivan cursing the doctor angrily. She looked up as the doctor came in. "Natalia, it seems that you are pregnant," he told her. Her eyes grew wide.

"What? How's that possible?" she demanded.

"It seems that you had one of our rare cases where our serum didn't work to prevent pregnancies," he answered nervously.

Natalia lied back on the bed, not sure of what to think. Her hands rested over the area where her child was growing. "If it's a girl, she's useful," Ivan muttered, "Get out of my sight." Natalia got off the bed and went back to her room.

As the months went by, Natalia's stomach grew. Five months into her pregnancy she found out she was carrying a son and not a daughter. The doctor told Ivan that they had to keep the child because it was too far into the pregnancy and if they got rid of it and someone found it, they could trace it back to the base. Reluctantly, Ivan agreed.

At night, Natalia would lie awake at night and think of a life better than the one she had. She never knew what it was like to be loved, but it's all she wanted. Right now she felt dead inside and all that was keeping her from turning her gun on herself was the fact she had her son.

When she gave birth to her son, she was alone and scared. When he came into the world, he hardly made a sound and that terrified her. "Is he okay?" she asked.

"He'll be fine," he answered, placing the baby into her arms.

Natalia looked at her son, smiling softly. "You're beautiful, Dmitri," she said softly, stroking his cheek. She tried to get him to eat but the baby just wanted to sleep, resting his head on her chest as she lied back on the hospital bed. "My little angel," she whispered, holding his tiny hand between her thumb and index finger.

Three months later, Natalia went to get her son up when the entire compound heard her screams of horror. They ran into the room to find the eighteen-year-old sitting on the floor with her son's lifeless body in her arms screaming as she rocked back and forth. She was sobbing uncontrollably and the girls weren't even sure what to do. Not even their words of comfort could ease her screams and her sobs.

Night fell, they had to take her son's body away to be buried. She was lying in her bed catatonic. She no longer had anything to live for, her parents were dead, her brother was murdered, and now her son died in her arms. She heard the door open, instead of looking she just moved up on her hands and knees. "Good girl," Ivan told her.

**(Two Years Later)**

Natalia was in a banquet hall, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she looked around for her next target. She looked over and saw a handsome man standing off in a corner staring at a statue. Making her way over, she smirked a little. "A man who just stares at a statue for an hour has a lot on his mind," she commented. He turned around and her entire body froze.

He had short sandy-blond hair, grey eyes, and was wearing a tuxedo. In his hand was a brandy glass.

A smirk appeared on her face and it almost sent her to her knees. "Well, it's just been a long night," he answered. She stared at him with a soft smile.

"Natalia Alianovna," she told him.

"Drake Brylie," he answered, kissing the back of her hand.

Natalia's eyes grew wide at the feeling that suddenly rocketed through her body and just smiled at him.


	4. A Different Call

Chapter 4: A Different Call

Clint stared at the young woman in front of him, she looked like a redheaded angel dressed in her beautiful gown and jewels. Yet, her eyes said something to him. Her eyes showed no shine, no emotion, nothing. Two pools of emerald that just showed emptiness. "What?" she asked curiously, taking a sip of her wine.

"Can't a man stare at true beauty?" he asked

She quirked her brow at him with a slight smirk. "I have heard that many times," she said with a slight laugh as she moved to walk away.

"Yet I'm sure those men weren't able to catch your attention," he answered as he followed her.

She walked out onto the balcony, staring out at the city. Clint walked up beside her, leaning against the rail. She looked over at him to see the white gold band around his left ring finger. "I am sure your wife is a definition of true beauty," she stated. Clint looked at the wedding band, glancing at her.

"My wife died, a few years ago," he answered.

Her eyes grew wide and she looked away. "Sorry," she murmured.

"You didn't know," he answered, "I'm sure I wasn't the first married man to hit on you."

She frowned, he was right as she played with the emerald bracelet on her wrist. "War and disease take what's best of this world," she murmured. Clint glanced at her.

"You have no idea how true that statement is," he answered.

Natalia lowered her head, swallowing hard. She knew what he was the moment she walked in the room. The way he was surveying the room, the way his eyes went right for her with the same expression she would get when she would spot her target. She drained her wine, placing the glass on the rail as she reached for one of the emeralds on her bracelet, revealing it to be an electric disk to stun her target.

Just as she was about to throw the disk, he backed up out of the way and the disk flew over the balcony. She threw a punch at his throat, but he caught her arm easily when she twisted his arm and flipped over his shoulder in the attempt to break his arm but he broke loose from her grasp.

Clint grabbed her foot when she tried to kick him and he knocked her other leg out from under her and tried to grab her when she kicked him in the chest and sent him backwards into the rail. She got up from the floor, running back inside with Clint hot on her heels.

She ran into the middle of the ballroom. Taking her gun out, people started screaming when she aimed her gun and took out all the lights. Clint dodged a bullet she aimed at him, rolling across the floor. "_Barton, talk to me, what's going on_?" Coulson asked.

"Later!" Clint barked into his earpiece.

He found his bow he stashed under the tables as the generators kicked on. He saw the doors swinging back and forth towards the emergency exit stairs. "Target's on the move!" he called to Coulson as he ran down the emergency exit stairs.

Natalia heard him coming down the stairs. She turned around to fire more bullets at him when he suddenly dodged the bullets, swinging over one of the rail dropping three floors before landing in front of her. She swung a punch at his head when he caught her fist, trying to pin her to the wall when she kicked him in the thigh. He let out a grunt, but didn't budge as he moved to kick her in the stomach when she used her free hand to block the attack.

She used her elbow to try to elbow him in the throat when he blocked her attack with his other hand and she jumped up kicking him in the stomach and sent him rolling down the stairs. She used her gun, firing a grappling hook into the ceiling, sliding down to the last floor as Clint got up grabbing the same rope. "_Barton, where is she_?" Coulson demanded.

"Fuck off, Phil!" Clint answered as he raced after her.

At this point, rain had started to fall in buckets. He looked around and he found his target running down Main Street. She immediately spotted him and started running. "I found my target she's running South on Main Street!" he called to Coulson.

"_We've got her, but we don't have a clear shot_," Coulson answered.

"Don't do anything until I have her cornered," he told his handler.

"_Barton, our mission is to destroy_," Coulson reminded him.

"We're not killing her," Clint answered.

"_Barton…_" Coulson started to say.

"We're not killing her!" Clint barked into his earpiece.

Natalia was running down the street, trying to get to the checkpoint where Ivan would be waiting. She let out a grunt of pain as she was suddenly thrown to her knees as a sharp pain went through her side. She looked down and saw an arrow protruding through her side. "It's not going to kill you," Clint told her as he walked up to her, "I made sure it missed everything important."

"Kill me," she said suddenly as he had her lie down so he could remove the arrow.

She suddenly reached for his knife that was hidden in his pant leg, attempting to stab him in the throat with it when he pinned her arms to the ground. "Kill me, I'd be happier if you did! Kill me!" she spat at him. Clint stared at her.

"I'm not going to do that," he answered.

"Why?" she demanded, "Why keep me alive so you can torture me for information?"

"No," was his only answer.

He reached into his holster removing a syringe. "I'm making a different call on your fate sweetheart," he answered before he thrust the needle into her shoulder.

Coulson was stunned as his best archer walked onto the jet with the unconscious woman in his arms. "What are you doing?" Coulson demanded.

"Pilot, take off," Clint ordered.

He placed her on the medical bed and started tending to her side. "Barton, Fury is going to kill you," Coulson answered.

"Let him try," Clint muttered.

He checked the wound on Natasha's side, it was deep and the arrow went through cleanly. He broke the tip off and pulled the rest of it out of her. He took out his dagger and cut open her dress, but made sure she was still covered so he could tend to her wounds. "Coulson, I need to stop the bleeding," he stated as Coulson handed him a rag. He pressed it against the wound when she moaned in pain in her deep sleep.

"Barton, have you lost your mind?" he demanded.

"Maybe, but you didn't see what I had seen," Clint answered.

Coulson was silent as Clint continued with his work, bandaging the wound up until she could get the proper treatment back at base. "Tell Fury we're on our way," he told Coulson, his hand resting on the top of Natalia's head.

When they reached the base, Clint was carrying her off the jet when medics rushed over with a gurney. He placed her on the gurney, watching them take her away. "Barton," Fury called out, "This mission was a kill mission, what happened?" Clint looked over at his boss.

"You trust me, sir?" he asked.

"I don't know at this point," Fury said irritably.

"Just know she's an asset," Clint answered before walking inside.

Entering the infirmary, he was watching them through the large window as they were stitching up the wound on Natasha's side. He crossed his arms over his chest and let out a deep breath. He was taking an awfully huge risk with this woman. He could only hope that his gut feeling about her were right, that she would be an asset and not an enemy. Leaning against the rail he let out a deep breath. "Prove me right," he told the unconscious girl on the other side of the window, "Prove me right."


	5. An Asset

Chapter 5: An Asset

When Natalia woke up, her vision was blurred. It took her a minute to realize that she wasn't in the Red Room. She saw a doctor hovering over her. "What is your name?" he asked in Russian as he tested her pupils. She went to hit him when she realized her arms and legs were strapped down. "No one's going to hurt you, we're here to help you," he told her. She scoffed.

"_Bastard bwrnt_," she hissed.

"Well I know THAT's not Russian," the doctor commented.

"Not really, Welsh," Clint answered as he leaned against the wall, "She just called you a filthy bastard."

"Ah, she speaks more than Russian," he commented.

"She speaks pretty damn good English too," Clint answered.

Clint looked over at her. "How many languages do you speak, sweetheart?" he asked. Her answer was spitting at him.

"_Spero che tu marcisca all'inferno!_" she spat.

"Counting four now, Italian, sorry sweetheart, already I'm already going to burn in hell," he answered.

She glared at him as she tried to wriggle out of her restraints, but the pain in her side made her stop. "Yeah, that's going to hurt for a while, can we get a minute doc?" he asked.

"Agent Barton…" the doctor started to say.

"If I need backup I'll call," he answered.

The doctor reluctantly left the room and Clint stared at her. "I'll undo your restraints, but you have to be good. I got a lot riding on this decision I made," he told her. Natalia was still as he reached down and undid the restraints around her wrist. She swung out to punch him when he grabbed her wrist. "I thought we had an understanding?" he asked, quirking a brow at her. She glared at him but he let her wrist go.

Walking over, he grabbed a pile of clothes off a desk tossing them into her lap. "Put those on," he told her. She held the shirt up, looking at him.

"Your name is not Drake Brylie obviously," she answered.

"You would be right," he agreed as he leaned against the desk.

She pulled on the shirt and then pulled on the pants when he tossed her a belt. "I'm Agent Clint Barton, I work for SHIELD," he added. She shot him a glare.

"I should've known," she muttered, "I killed two other SHIELD Agents before you."

"Hence why they sent me in," he answered, "I'm a good actor."

Natalia looked at the clothes, she had to tuck the shirt in and tighten the belt almost completely around her. "It was either my clothes or you'd be laying there naked yet," he told her when he saw her just staring at the clothes.

"I've worn worse," she muttered as she sat back on the examining table.

She looked over at him. "Why are you helping me? You should've killed me in the streets of Moscow," she answered.

"I don't believe in killing victims," he answered.

Natalia scoffed. "A victim, I'm a killer," she told him.

"Yeah, but I don't think by choice, it's a theory. I can't hear for shit, but I see everything better than the average person," he answered.

"And what do you see?" she asked.

He pulled up a chair, leaning forward on it as he stared at her. She started to become uncomfortable under his gaze. "Not sure yet, but it's not a cold-hearted killer," he answered. He got up, swinging the chair back under the desk. "Well, you get some rest I'll be back tomorrow," he told her.

Natalia looked over at him. "Where are you going?" she asked. Clint looked over at her as he took out his keycard to unlock the door.

"I've got a little girl who's just dying to see me," he answered with a smirk as he slid his keycard into the keypad.

He looked into the retinal scanner and then the door opened. Natalie watched as he left and lied back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Clint walked over to the daycare center and the doors opened. "DADDY!" he heard a familiar voice shriek. He looked over as his daughter rushed over to him.

"Hey! There's the munchkin!" he said smiling as he lifted her up into his arms.

Lily hugged him tightly around the neck. "I miss oo," she told him as she hugged him as tight as she could.

"I missed you too," he answered as he kissed her chubby cheek.

He thanked the teacher before leaving the room to take her back home. He was listening to her tell him all the awesome little adventures she had with her little friends, real and imaginary, and he just smiled the entire time.

When they arrived home, Lily immediately ran into her room to grab her favorite toys while Clint went into the kitchen to get dinner started for the two of them. He rubbed the back of his neck as he started boiling the water for the spaghetti noodles while he started chopping up the vegetables he needed for the sauce. Hearing a knock on the door, he frowned. "Who could that be?" he muttered. Cautiously he walked over to the front door and looked through the peephole to see Bobbi standing there.

Opening the door, he stared at her. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Have you lost your fucking mind?! The Black Widow, Barton? You brought her back here?" Bobbi demanded as she stormed into his house.

"Yes, come into my house why don't you? We're just about to have dinner," he said sarcastically as he closed the door.

"She's the most dangerous assassin in the world!" Bobbi spat.

"Really?" he answered as he walked into the kitchen.

Bobbi followed after him. "I go to another team for a day and you bring back an assassin?" she spat.

"Well who's choice was that?" he asked as he tossed the onions into the pot of sauce.

Bobbi was silent. "Bobbi, you didn't see what I had seen when I met her," he told her, "I made a different call."

"No shit you made a different call, you disobeyed a direct order from the council," she answered.

"Fuck the council, they don't give a shit about anything or anything. They didn't give a flying fuck about Olivia's death they wanted me back in the field more than Fury," Clint said angrily.

"What is the point to bringing her back here?" Bobbi asked, "She'll kill us all."

"No she won't," he answered.

He glanced at her to see the disbelieving look on her face. "She trusts me," he told her. She scoffed.

"Is that so? Did she tell you that?" she asked.

"I don't need her to," he answered.

Putting dinner on the table, he looked up as Lily ran in with her favorite stuffed hawk under her arm. "Ready to eat, munchkin?" he asked, lifting her up.

"Yea," she answered as he put her in her booster seat.

Clint looked at Bobbi. "Is there anything else you need to say to me?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"Don't let the door hit on you on the way out," he told her.

"Partners for most of our lives and this is it?" she asked.

"You ended that, Bobbi, not me," he answered.

Bobbi bit her lower lip, looking at the floor. "Is it hard to look at me more than a friend after everything we've been through? After everything I had done for you and Lily?' she asked. Clint looked at her as they left the kitchen so Lily didn't have to listen to this.

"Doing things for each other out of sincerity should be without a price tag on it," he answered.

"My help has always been without a price tag, how dare you?" she demanded.

"No, no, what you have done since Olivia's death hasn't been without a price tag. You have been biding your time waiting for me to say those three words to you that I haven't been able to say since we first started working together," he answered, "Words I can never say!"

Bobbi stared at him as they sat down. "I appreciate you have done for me for the last two years. Helping me with Lily when things were hard. Being my shoulder when I grieved over Olivia," he told her. Bobbi just stared at him as she twisted the ring on her index finger.

"It's not enough is it?" she asked.

The two adults were silent, staring at each other. "It'll never make you see me more than just a friend? A partner?" she asked.

"I see you as my sister, Bobbi,' he answered.

Bobbi just stared at him, lowering her head. Standing up, he pulled her up and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry, I really am," he said quietly as she hugged him back. Bobbi had tears falling down her cheeks as she felt the sting of rejection. Clint kissed the side of her head, holding her tightly as she tried hard not to show him the tears, but he could feel them soaking into his shirt. "I'm sorry, Bobbi," he whispered. She let out a deep breath.

"This is why we can't be partners anymore," she answered.

"You fell in love with a dream, not me," he told her.

The blond pulled back. "What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"I knew, from the time we barely made it out in Dublin," he answered.

**(Flashback: 9 Years Ago)**

**_ Clint grabbed Bobbi's arm when their target tried to take aim at her head with his rifle. "The guy's got a high powered rifle, fucking thing will take your head off before you can even blink," he told her._**

**_"How the hell did he get that?" she demanded._**

**_"Does it matter?" he asked._**

**_ He glanced over his shoulder, then looking back at her. "We need to take him from both sides," he told her._**

**_"Right," she answered._**

**_ She looked at him. "If we live through this Barton, drinks are on me," she told him making him grin._**

**_"I'll hold you to that," he answered._**

**_ Clint climbed up the ladder while Bobbi went around to get their target from behind. The problem was, she had no idea that she was being followed. "Fuck," he muttered when he saw the man walking after her with a rifle aimed at her head. "BOBBI!" he shouted. He jumped down from his spot on the ladder and landed right in front of her, letting out a shout when the gunman's deterred rifle went off into his side._**

**_"Clint!" Bobbi called out in horror._**

**_ She shot the goon before Clint grabbed his bow that was lying on the ground. "We need to get this motherfucker and get out of here," he told her. She grabbed his shoulders, steadying him._**

**_"You can't fight," she answered._**

**_"Don't worry about me," he told her as he went after their target._**

**_ Bobbi's eyes were wide as she went after him._**

**(End Flashback)**

They were able to defeat their target, Coulson picked them up and they were back at their hotel where she removed he bullet and stitched the wound in his side. "You knew?" she asked, her voice cracking.

"I did," he answered, "I never gave you any false hope about us, Bobbi."

The blond agent was silent. "I can be whatever it is you want me to be, Clint. Just name it and I'll be it. I just want you, I love you," she insisted.

"You can't make someone love you," he answered.

Tears were showing in her eyes. "What can I do to make you love me?" she asked.

"If you love me, Bobbi, truly love me…you would let me go," he answered.

She let out a deep breath as she felt her heart break even more. "Is that all we'll be? Just friends? Former partners? Was there ever a thought ever a minute where we could've been more?" she asked. Clint looked at the floor, not giving her an answer. His silence was all the answer she needed.

Clint let out a sigh. "Someone will love you in ways that I never can. I can love you as a friend, a confidant, an ally, and a brother," he told her. Walking over to her again, he hugged her once more as she clung to him. They just stood there in silence in his living room.

"Daddy! Eat!" Lily called out.

The two of them laughed a little. "Leave it to a toddler to break the tension," she commented. Clint gave her a small smile. Bobbi looked at him and let out a sigh. "I'll always love you, Clint Barton, you can come to me for whatever reason," she told him. She went towards the door and Clint watched her leave. Turning on his heel he went into the kitchen to find his daughter covered in spaghetti sauce.

"What's all this?" he asked

"Num nums!" she answered giggling.

"You got num nums all over the place," he answered laughing.

He walked over, picking her up. "Alright, bathtime then," he told her.

"Bath, bath!" the toddler shrieked as she ran down the hall.

"No, wait, Lily you're going to get sauce everywhere!" he called out as he chased after her.

He picked her up and carried the giggling child into the bathroom.


	6. Natalia is Dead

Chapter 6: Natalia is Dead

Clint walked down the hall to the infirmary when he heard screaming. "GET OFF ME! DON'T YOU TOUCH ME YOU FILTHY PIECES OF SHIT!" he heard Natalia shout. Immediately he ran down the hall and into the room to see two doctors pinning her down while a third doctor was holding his nose.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he exclaimed.

"We are trying to run routine tests but as soon as we came in she started acting as though we're attacking her," the doctor answered from behind the bloodied rag on his face.

Clint looked at the two men holding her down to see that she was trying to get them off while they were strapping her down. "Hey, let her go," he ordered.

"Hold her down while I get her arm down," the first doctor told the second one, ignoring Clint.

"LET HER GO!" Clint shouted, startling the two men.

Immediately the two doctors let her go and Natalia jumped off the medical bed. She ran towards the door trying to pull it open but it had locked so she started banging on the glass. "ОСВОБОДИТЕ МЕНЯ! ПОЗВОЛЬТЕ МНЕ ОТСЮДА!" she shouted. (LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT OF HERE!) Clint grabbed her around the waist so she wouldn't hurt herself if the glass broke. She let out a scream as she tried to claw his arms. "ВЫЙДИТЕ ИЗ ВАС ГРЯЗНЫЙ УБЛЮДОК!" she screamed. (GET OFF ME YOU FILTHY BASTARD!) She tried everything she could think of to get him off her but his strength was too strong as he kept a death grip around her waist.

She tried to trip him, but he just moved his feet easily knowing she was trying to trip him. "Наталия, остановитесь, Вы собираетесь повреждать себя. Это - я, Клинта Бартона, Вы знаете, кто я. Я не буду травмировать Вас. Я обещал Вам, я не буду травмировать Вас. Вы должны успокоиться, или они будут иметь к уравновешенному Вы снова," he told her. (Natalia, stop, you are going to hurt yourself. It is me, Clint Barton, you know who I am. I will not hurt you. I promised you I would not hurt you. You need to calm down or they will have to sedate you again.) Natalia forced herself to calm down, her hands still gripping his arms tightly. Clint fell on the floor with her, exhausted from fighting her for so long. She immediately curled into him as if he were her only lifeline.

Clint looked at the three doctors in the room. "What kind of routine examination were you doing when she freaked out?" he demanded.

"We were attempting to do a rape kit on her, she has so many vaginal tears we were trying to collect what we could to find the aliases of who her boss is," the doctor answered as he held the rag to his broken nose.

The Agent just stared at the doctors. "So you brought three men in a room with a woman and tried to get her to spread her legs for you?" he asked, "Great job, doc, you're lucky she didn't kill you." He touched Natalia's hair as she gripped his arm tighter. "You should've brought a woman in here, dammit this is Rape 101, I'm not a motherfucking doctor but even I know when it comes to any kind of sexual abuse you bring a woman to care for the female victims!" he spat.

"There's something else, Barton, it looks like she had a half-ass cesarean done on her," the doctor told him.

Clint stared at him. "It also looks like she's had a few miscarriages, she has a lot of scar tissue built up in her reproductive organs," the doctor added. He suddenly felt something hot and salty land on his arm and saw that there were tears.

"You need to leave," he stated.

The doctors were silent. "You need to get up and get out," he told them, "Now!" The doctors got up and left the room, leaving Hawkeye alone with the Black Widow. He kept touching Natalia's hair. "Вы не должны сказать мне ничто, но если Вы должны говорить, Вы можете рассчитывать на меня, чтобы слушать," he told her lightly. (You don't have to tell me anything, but if you need to talk you can count on me to listen.)

Suddenly, he did something she wasn't expecting. He moved his arm underneath her legs lifting her up into his arms. Walking over to the door, he used the routine badge and retinal scan to getting out and then carried her down the hall. The other Agents stopped and stared as the best agent of SHIELD covered in bloodied scratches carried the Black Widow down the hall. He didn't look at any of them, he just kept walking.

Making his way over to his quarters, he used his code to get in.

Walking over to his room, he placed her on the Queen sized bed. She flinched, expecting him to suddenly move on her like the others when he did something else that surprised her. She heard the door close and looked up to see that he was gone. She curled up in the middle of the bed as hot tears pressed against her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her middle.

Clint was in the kitchen cleaning the cuts on his arms. The woman clawed him like a cat. Letting out a sigh, he leaned against the counter as he tried to get himself together after what he had heard. No wonder why this woman was so broken, she lost a child…no children. He felt a tug on his pants and looked down to see Lily staring up at him. "Hey, munchkin," he said smiling as he crouched in front of her, "Daddy missed you today." He looked up and saw Bobbi leave without another word.

"Daddy sad," she answered.

Clint stroked the hair from his daughter's eyes. "Daddy has a friend who's really sad, she's going to need our help," he told her. The toddler puffed out her chest.

"I big giwl," she answered making him chuckle.

"Yes you are," he answered.

He had her stand up on a chair as he made some chicken soup for Natasha to eat. Something that was better tasting than what the doctors had been feeding her.

Natalia was tracing the designs in the comforter when the door opened. Clint stood there with a tray, but what surprised her was the toddler that suddenly climbed up on the bed. "Hi!" she said beaming.

"Hi…" Natalia said slowly.

"My name Wiwy I dis many!" she said beaming, holding up two fingers.

Natalia was stunned as she stared at the little girl. "Daddy said oo aw sad…" she told the lady. She held up her stuffed hawk. "Daddy gots me dis when I sad," she told Natalia, placing it in her lap.

"Thank you," Natalia said slowly.

"What or name?" Lily asked.

Natalia stared at the little girl. "Natalia," she answered.

"Pwetty!" Lily said smiling, "Or pwetty lady!"

Clint smiled. "Lily, why don't you go play in your playroom so grownups can talk?" Clint suggested.

"Otay," she answered.

She waved at Natalia before running off to play. "My world right there," he commented as he placed the food beside her.

"Why are you helping me? You're supposed to want me dead like the rest of the world," she answered.

"I don't kill victims," he told her.

She scoffed as she played with the soup in the bowl. "I'm the killer here, I think you have it mixed up," she answered.

"No, I don't," he answered as he leaned on his arm.

He looked at her as she took a sip of the soup in front of her. "Your body's covered in scars, tells me you have been abused for years. You lost children, I know what it's like to lose someone you love," he told her.

"Love is for children," she answered, "And how can you tell me you know what it's like to be abused?"

Clint looked at her. He stood up from the bed, gripping the hem of his shirt he started pulling it up. Natalia's eyes grew wide when she saw the scars that littered his tan skin. She could see the usual knife and bullet scars from being part of SHIELD. There were also what looked like whip scars, there were burns covering his back. "My father liked to discipline with his belt, not just folding it in half sometimes he liked to use the buckle, and then there were the times he used the lighter on us," he told her.

Natalia's eyes were wide as she stared at the scars littering his torso. She couldn't help but stand up and look at them. "Always made sure they weren't visible," he added. He knew, he knew exactly what it felt like to be abused and hurt by someone he was supposed to trust. She reached up, her fingers touching the cigarette scars that were on his stomach. Her finger traced over the knife wound in his side. "That wasn't a target, that was when I was trying to protect my mom," he told her.

"How did you survive?" she asked.

"I knew there was something better in this life than what I was living," he answered.

Natalia stared up into his eyes and stepped back, sitting back on the bed. He grabbed his shirt, pulling it back on. "Why am I here?" she asked.

"I think you need to know what it's like to have someone give a shit about you," he answered.

"And you do?" she asked.

Clint stared at her. "I do," he murmured.

"Your wife, is she really dead?" she asked.

He sat across from her. "She is, she was murdered the day our daughter was born. She lived just long enough so our daughter would live," he replied. Natalia frowned, taking a sip of the soup again.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

They were silent for a while. "Am I your prisoner here?" she asked.

"No, call this a second chance in life," he answered.

Natalia stared at him. "Pick a name," he told her. Confusion showed on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"Pick a name, any name. A name you want to start your new life with. I killed Natalia Alianovna back in Moscow," he told her, "I'll have SHIELD send out an official report, that way it'll get across the world that you are no longer a threat."

The young woman wasn't sure what to say, she just stared at the tray. "This is your chance to starting a new life. One without the Red Room, without anyone hurting you ever again. It starts with a name," he told her.

"Is it that simple? With all the blood on my hands? I can erase it all with just changing my name?" she asked, "If you believe than then you are more naïve than I thought you were."

"I have just as much blood on my hands, if not more. I have been part of a life of crime before SHIELD grabbed me, I tried to help people but they thought I was a killer, a monster that I became the hunted one. It wasn't until I was caught and I was given a choice, join SHIELD or I'd get the needle," he answered.

Natalia stared at the tray. "I'm giving you a chance to live a life that was taken from you," he told her.

"Is life worth living with everything I've been through?" she asked.

"I asked myself the same question when Fury gave me the choice," he answered.

"And?" she asked.

They looked over to see Lily sitting on the floor playing with her stuffed animals. "Every day with her is another day worth living," he answered.

"Tell me, Agent Barton, my son is dead. My reason for living died in my arms, tell me, what do I have to live for?" she asked, tears showing in her eyes.

Clint looked back at her. "If you give me a chance, I can show you," he answered. When she didn't answer, he got up to join his daughter in her little game.

"Natasha," she called out, making him stop and look at her, "My name's Natasha."

He gave her a small smile. "Natasha, welcome to SHIELD," he told her, "Get some rest, I'll be out here with Lily if you need anything." She watched him go out in the living room and lied back on the pillows behind her as she watched as Lily excitedly handed her daddy a stuffed puppy for the little game she made up.

**Author's Note: No I hadn't forgotten this story! I lost the external hard drive cord where the future chapters were place but I found it!**


	7. The Debt

Chapter 7: The Debt

Clint was standing in front of Fury who was just glaring at him. "What do you propose I do with this woman, Barton? She was supposed to be dead," Fury told him.

"I couldn't do it, sir, I just couldn't kill a girl who obviously needs help instead of an arrow between her eyes," Clint replied.

"What would you have me do with her?" Fury asked.

"Have her become an Agent," Clint replied simply.

"And that is where I draw the line," Fury told him.

Clint was silent. "The council's demanding her head," Fury added.

"I don't care what the council wants," Clint answered.

"Obviously!" Fury snapped.

He glared at his agent who just stood there stoically, more concerned about the woman's fate than he was about himself. "You know the council could have you strung up for disobeying orders," Fury told him.

"You know they won't because I'm the only one who can keep her calm," Clint answered.

"And why is that?" Fury demanded.

"She trusts me," Clint replied.

Fury stared at him. "I can't make her an agent yet, she will have to be tested and gain the council's trust," he stated.

"Yes, sir," Clint answered simply.

Back at his apartment, Natasha was still walking around with her side throbbing. Clint arrived home with Lily and the little girl ran up to Natasha. "Hi!" she said excitedly.

"Uh…hi," Natasha said slowly.

Lily held up a drawing. "She drew that to help you feel better," Clint told her when Natasha just stared.

"Oh…thank you," she answered.

She pointed to the picture. "Buttawfy!" she said beaming. Natasha smiled as she looked at her drawing and then at Clint who was smiling.

"It's very pretty," she told the little girl who beamed.

"Daddy!" Lily said happily.

"I knew she would like it, why don't you go play, baby so grownups can talk?" he suggested.

"Otay," she answered before running off to play.

Natasha stared at Clint as he pulled up a chair. "Have a seat," he told her.

"I'd rather stand, how long am I going to be your prisoner?" she asked.

"My prisoner? You're not my prisoner, brought you here so the docs back on the base wouldn't treat you like some science experiment," he answered.

Natasha stared at him wearily. "The docs said you had a half-assed cesarean done, I'm not going to push but you will have to tell someone because of the fact when we find the Red Room and we take them out, we need to know if there's anyone you need us to get first," he explained.

"He's dead, that's all you need to know," she answered.

He saw the pain in her eyes and stood up. "Natasha…" he said softly. The way he said her name, sent a chill up her spine and she let out a breath. "I am here, that's why you're in my home, because I trust that you're not going to slit my throat in my sleep in front of my kid," he told her.

"You underestimate me, Barton," she answered.

He went into the kitchen to make himself some coffee, placing a steaming cup of tea beside her. She stared at the teacup and looked over at him to see him staring at the ring on his left hand. "Your wife, what happened to her?" she asked. Clint glanced at her.

"She was murdered," was his only answer.

Natasha saw his grey eyes cloud over at his statement. "She must've been someone special to share your life with…to have a child with," she commented. Clint glanced at her.

"She was something," he answered "The only person I know who could put up with my night terrors."

Realizing he said too much, he got up. "I'll be in the shower," he told her as he went into his room. Natasha watched as he removed his shirt, seeing the scars again that littered his torso. She stood up, curious about this man who had been sent to kill her. She looked into the room and saw him standing in nothing but his boxer briefs. She turned away, for the first time her cheeks flushed. She mentally scolded herself, he was a man. She's seen many men naked since she was fifteen.

She quickly closed the door, walking away.

That night, she found Clint lying on the couch fast asleep. Her heart was racing in her chest as she walked over with a knife in her hand. She didn't trust him, she didn't know him.

Clint was in the shower, leaning his forehead against the tile as the hot water washed over him. He groaned softly as the water washed over him. He let out a deep breath, closing his eyes as he tilted his head back.

That night, Clint had read to Lily and was putting her to bed. "Daddy, is Miss Natasha staying a wong time?" she asked. Clint stroked her hair lightly.

"For a little while baby, she's very sick," he replied.

Lily held his hand. "She cwies when oo gone and tinks I seep," she told him. Clint frowned, stroking the hair from his daughter's eyes.

"Get some sleep, okay baby girl?" he asked.

She nodded her head slowly. Sitting up, the little girl hugged him around the neck and Clint held her close. "I love you, munchkin," he murmured.

"Wuv oo," she answered.

He kissed her forehead softly before he tucked her into her toddler bed. "Here's Mr. Hawk," he told her, handing her the stuffed animal. She cuddled with it with a smile as Clint left the room. He turned the light off, the only light in the room was her moon and stars nightlight in the corner.

Walking into his room to get ready to sleep on the couch, he saw Natasha standing in the doorway. "Hey, I'm just grabbing a few things then I'm heading to bed," he told her.

"I owe you a debt," she answered.

He glanced at her as he grabbed a pair of pajama pants out of the drawer. "A debt?" he asked, "What do you mean?"

"You spared my life," she answered.

She walked over and stood in front of him. "How do you want me to repay you for sparing me?" she asked, pushing him against the wall. Her hand slid over the front of his jeans and reached for the top button when he grabbed her wrist.

"Stop," he said quietly.

Natasha stared at him shocked. "You don't want me?" she asked, stunned. Clint stared at her, pushing her back.

"Not if you don't want me," he answered.

She reached down, undoing the sash of her robe, letting it fall open to reveal that she had nothing on underneath. "But I do," she answered. Clint frowned as he closed her robe, tying it back up.

"The day you can tell me that without stripping off your clothes and look me in the eye with more than just emptiness in your eyes, then I'll show you what it's really like to be loved by a real man," he told her.

"Why won't you just let me repay this debt?" she demanded.

"Because there isn't a debt," he answered.

He picked his pajama pants up off the floor. "Goodnight, Natasha," he told her as he went into the guest bathroom to change, leaving her there stunned. Never had a man denied her, never did a man ever just walk away.

As he slept that night, Natasha just stared at him as he slept. He confused her yet fascinated her all at the same time. She watched as his chest rose and fell as he breathed. One arm was tucked behind his head while the other arm hung off the couch. She could see the calluses that had formed on his fingers over the years as an archer. She looked at the titanium ring that was still sitting over his ring finger. There were Irish Celtic designs over the band. When he stirred, she got up and went into the bathroom.

Clint woke up to the sound of his bedroom door closing and frowned. He shifted a little as he turned so he was facing the door and fell back to sleep.


	8. Second Guesses

Chapter 8: Second Guesses

Clint let out a deep breath as he was pulling himself up on the chin-up bar. "Hey, Clint," Bobbi greeted.

"Hey," he answered as he pulled himself up again.

"Where's Lily?" she asked.

"At home," he replied.

"With her?"

"If she was going to take my kid she would've done it already."

He dropped back down, grabbing a towel off the bench. "I trust her," he added.

"You're the only one who does," she answered.

Grabbing his water bottle, he took a swig of his water before going over to the bench press. "She hasn't given me a reason not to trust her around Lily," he told her as he started doing a set.

"Well, just so you know, Olivia's parents have been showing up at my apartment because they can't find yours," she answered.

"For good reason they can't find mine," he told her, "They've been trying to take Lily since she was born."

He exhaled as he lifted the weights up. "And the last known address they have is the apartment complex the three of us lived at," he added. Bobbi stared at him. "She's my kid, Bobbi, they can go fuck themselves," he muttered.

After working out for the day, Clint showered and decided he wanted time with Lily. Arriving home, he smiled when the toddler rushed over to him. "Daddy, oo home!" she said excitedly.

"Hey, munchkin!" he answered, lifting her up, "Were you good for Miss Natasha?"

"Yeah," she said beaming.

Natasha was watching Clint with a smile as Lily told him the stories of their adventures. "Hey, Nat, we're going to go to the park you want to come?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

"Er…I mean Natasha, we're going to the park, want to join us?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" she answered as they left.

They went to the park and Lily immediately went to an open swing. "Push me, daddy!" she said excitedly.

"Push you?! Alright," he said smiling, "Hold on tight, baby girl."

He started pushing her and the two adults were taking in the delight of the little girl giggling. "Clint Barton," a voice called out. Natasha saw him physically freeze and she took his place to push Lily.

"Hello, Matthew," he muttered, seeing his brother-in-law.

"Clint," Matthew answered, "You haven't returned any of our calls."

"Sorry, didn't realize when I was sleeping with Olivia that I was fucking the rest of you," he told them.

"We wanted to see Lily," Mary told him.

"You did see her, at Christmas," he answered.

"You know what we mean you smartass," John snarled, "How the hell you got the courts to stay on your side about her placement is beyond me!"

"I'm her father, I created her. I have a stable job, good money to support her, she goes to a great daycare center when I'm at work, and she has a nanny when it's overnights," Clint answered simply.

Matthew stared at Clint. "We want Lily," he told him.

"I knew that, but the courts told you that you can't have her. And the fact you disappeared with her for a week after she was born really proved to the courts why you can't have her!" Clint snapped.

Suddenly, Natasha walked over. "Hey, baby, Lily's wanting to go on the jungle gym," she told him, "Why don't we go play with her?"

"Who are you?" John demanded.

Natasha flipped her long red curls. "Oh, hi! I'm Natasha Romanoff, I'm Clint's fiancé," she answered, flashing her ring she had normally been wearing on her right hand onto her left hand.

"Fiancé? Since when did Clint date?" Matthew demanded.

"Oh, we haven't really dated. Clint and I knew each other at the circus didn't we, baby?" she asked.

Clint stared at her surprised. "Uh…yeah…yeah we did," he replied. She smiled at him.

"We met up again about six months ago," she added, leaning into him.

"You don't look old enough to know Clint then," he answered.

"She was the boss's kid," Clint told them.

"Is that so?" Matthew asked Clint.

"Yep, and we are thinking about a spring wedding," Natasha said smiling.

Clint held Natasha close when Lily ran up. "Daddy, let's go play," Lily insisted, tugging on his hand.

"Hello, Lillian," Mary greeted.

Lily's eyes grew wide and she clung to Clint's leg. Natasha saw the girl's fear and crouched down. "Hey, how about we go play on the monkey bars while your daddy talks to them," Natasha suggested softly. The toddler reached up, wrapping her little arms around Natasha's neck.

"Why is my kid afraid of you?" Clint demanded.

"It's because you don't let her around us enough," Matthew answered.

Clint grabbed the man by his throat. "That's bullshit," he snarled, "If I find out it's because of how you're treating her like you were treating Olivia, they'll never know it was me that killed you." He threw Matthew on the ground.

Natasha was helping Lily up onto the monkey bars. "Hey, why were you afraid of your Grandma, Grandpa, and Uncle?" she asked. Lily stared at Natasha.

"They not good people," she whispered.

Natasha held the toddler in her arms. "They're not?" she asked. The little girl shook her head as he played with the woman's curls. "Do they hurt you?" she asked quietly. The toddler just hugged her tighter, burying her face into Natasha's neck. Natasha rubbed Lily's back when she felt the hot tears on her neck. She frowned, resting her forehead against the top of her head. "Hey, honey, we should go home," she called to Clint.

Clint stepped back from his in-laws, going back to Natasha and Lily. "Ask questions later, let's go," she told him as she hailed a taxi.

Natasha was able to get Lily down for a nap when Clint saw that she was really upset. "What is it?" he asked.

"Those people are hurting that little girl," Natasha answered.

Clint looked over at his daughter's room. "Is that what she told you?" he asked.

"She didn't come right out and say it, but I've been abused. I recognize the signs, that girl is terrified!" she answered.

"I see the signs too," he told her, "I've been trying to prove it for the last two years."

He looked at Natasha. "My dad used to be the shit out of me, used anything he could. Belts, wooden spoons, metal spoons, and his fists," he added. Natasha stared at him. "The scars that litter my body, they're from him," he told her, "Only a few are from my missions."

"I had no idea," she murmured.

She walked over and rested her hand on his arm. Clint reached over, resting his hand over hers.

When Clint went to check on Lily, his heart dropped to his stomach. Lily's bed was empty. "Lily?" he called out. He rushed around the room, searching for his daughter. "Lily! Lily, answer me, baby," he called out. He suddenly heard sniffling. Walking over, he opened the closet door to find his daughter huddled in the corner. "Oh sweetheart," he murmured, picking the little girl up into his arms.

"I no wanna go, daddy," she said crying.

He hushed her softly, rubbing her back. "It's okay, I'm here, sweetheart. You're not going anywhere," he answered. They heard banging on the door and Natasha walked over, opening the door to reveal a man there.

"Yes?" Natasha asked, a knife hidden behind her back.

"Is Clint Barton here?" he asked.

Clint walked over to the door. "Who are you?" he asked. The man didn't answer, instead he handed him a large envelope.

"You have been served," the man told him before walking away.

Clint held Lily to him as he handed the envelope to Natasha and she opened it. "They're suing you for custody of Lily," she told him.

"Great," he muttered.

Walking over to the counter, he grabbed his cell phone, hitting the speed dial. "Coulson? Yeah, gonna need your help. They finally did it," he said into the phone.


	9. Fighting for Lily

Chapter 9: Fighting for Lily

Clint was sitting outside the doctor's office as child psychologist spoke with Lily. Natasha was sitting beside him, she wasn't good at the comforting part. She reached over, holding his hand. "Agent Barton," the doctor called out. Lily was holding the woman's hand.

"Hey, munchkin, why don't you stay with Natasha so daddy can talk to the doctor?" he asked.

Lily nodded as Natasha lifted her up and handed her, her stuffed hawk.

Clint walked into the room. "Agent Barton, your daughter is one brave little girl for her age," she told him, "I asked Lily to draw a picture for me, to tell me a story about when she visits Olivia's parents." She showed him the picture.

"What did she say?" he asked, "What is this supposed to be."

"She became very testy at that point. She kept telling me how her name is Lillian Olivia Barton, not Olivia Anne," she replied.

Clint frowned at her words. "What are you saying?" he asked.

"I believe Olivia's parents have fallen into a delusional state, since Olivia died such a horrible death, they are trying to find a surrogate," the doctor replied, "But I can't be sure without speaking to them myself."

"Fuck me," he muttered.

"I don't think her being around these people is healthy, right now it's just visits, but it could potentially turn into something more dangerous," the doctor explained, "And that's what I'll tell the courts Friday."

Clint let out a deep breath and went to go see his daughter.

Lily was sitting in Natasha's lap. "Daddy," she said smiling to see Clint walk out of the doctor's office.

"Hey baby," he answered, lifting her up and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Arriving at the courthouse, Clint was holding Lily's hand. "Are we going to be a good girl and sit quietly for daddy?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Natasha was walking beside Clint. "You didn't have to come," he told her.

"I know, but I wanted to," she answered.

She gave him a smile as they entered the courtroom.

Natasha lifted Lily up, sitting down on one of the benches as she pulled out a coloring book for the toddler while Clint sat with the lawyer SHIELD had hired in. The judge came in and the case began. "Your honor, my clients have been through a lot in the last two years. Their daughter was brutally attacked in her own home, only to have enough strength to give the child in question life. They only ask that they could get more custody of the child, because of the father's job that has been deemed classified by our own government," the opposing lawyer stated.

"Your honor, my client's job isn't as classified as they believe. He's a simple government agent, he works for our government and works to protect it and that includes the life of his child," Clint's lawyer stated.

Lily had her head resting no Natasha's shoulder as the woman rubbed her back. "My client has a permanent, steady job. He does go into hiding, sir, because of the fact his late wife's family continues to stalk and harass him for more time with the child in question. I have a child psychologist here that we brought to tell you why this family shouldn't receive anymore visits from the child," he explained.

"Your honor this man is hardly ever home! He leaves this child alone," the opposing lawyer insisted.

"I will have order in my courtroom," the judge said gruffly.

Clint glanced at Lily to see the terrified child clinging to Natasha. He gave her a wink and the little girl smiled at her father. "Your honor, please listen to reason that this man isn't fit to raise a child," the lawyer insisted.

"The child looks properly fed, clothed, and it looks like she has a motherly figure in her life," the judge stated, "I need more of a reason than his travels being a reason to take this child away."

"He makes enemies wherever he goes," the opposing lawyer stated.

"So do people in the military and in the police force. Should I start removing children from all of them?" the judge asked.

The judge looked through documents in front of him. "Mr. Baily, could you explain to me why your client has a kidnapping charge on their record?" he asked, "Dated in April 20th, 2005?" the judge asked.

"It was a moment of panic your honor, my client had just lost their daughter," Mr. Baily stated.

"Not the answer to my question," the judge answered.

"I can answer that, your honor. In the early morning hours of April 20th, 2005, Lillian Olivia Barton was taken from her cradle, they were able to hack through his security system and take the newborn from her cradle," the SHIELD attorney stated.

The couple sat uncomfortably in their seats. "They used their son, who is a felon of hacking high ranking military and government systems," the lawyer added, "The child was in their possession for over a week, only a day after my client had just buried his murdered wife." The judge frowned as he listened to Clint's attorney. Suddenly, Mary was becoming hysterical.

"We're her only blood left! We're her blood!" she exclaimed, standing up.

"Sit down, ma'am before I have you arrest for contempt in court," the judge snarled.

He slid his glasses on his face. "And to comment on your statement, you are not the only blood relative of the child in question. Her father is quite alive and well," he stated. He looked through Clint's records that weren't sealed documents, nodding his head slowly to see his record. "You have done some great service for this country," he stated.

"Yes, sir," Clint answered.

"Went to Iraq, Afghanistan, you stopped a drug ring in Germany, another one in Poland, arrested gun smugglers in California, Iceland," he read, tapping his fingers on his desk.

Clint was silent as the man went over his file some more. "You are literally labeled one of the most dangerous marksman in the world," he stated.

"I aim small, sir," Clint answered, making Natasha smirk.

"The young woman behind you, she lives with you?" he asked.

"She's my fiancé, sir," Clint replied.

"Lily," the judge called out.

The little girl looked at Natasha who just smiled softly. "It's okay," she whispered. The little girl slid off Natasha's lap and held her arms up for Clint who lifted her up.

"Do you like your daddy's new lady friend?" the judge asked.

Lily nodded her head slowly, rubbing her eyes showing that it was past her naptime. "You said you had a child psychologist here?" the judge asked.

"Yes, your honor, Dr. Connor," the attorney stated.

The psychologist came forward. "Dr. Connor, can you tell me about your assessment?" he asked.

"Yes, your honor, since the child in question is only two-years-old, she doesn't quite understand what is happening. When we spoke about her life with her father, she got excited and was happy to regale any story of the fun she and her father and his new friend have together," the doctor explained, "I asked her to draw a picture of the three of them and she did this."

She showed the picture to the judge, who nodded his head slowly. It was fully of pretty colors of red, purple, and pink. "I asked her to do another picture to tell me a story about when she visits Olivia's parents and brother, this is the picture she drew," she stated, handing the judge another picture. He frowned at the drawing, it was all dark colors, black, gray, brown, just scribbled all over the page.

Lily was suddenly reaching for Natasha, whimpering a little. The child was too afraid of the people staring at her. "Nat…" Clint whispered. Natasha stood up, taking the toddler into her arms. She sat down, kissing the top of her head.

"It's okay, munchkin," she whispered.

She rocked back and forth as the toddler shook against her, terrified that she was going to be taken away from them. Natasha started humming softly into the toddler's ear. "Frère Jacques, Frère Jacques, Dormez vous? Dormez vous? Sonnez les matines, Sonnez les matines, Din, din, don! Din, din, don!" she sang softly to the child who started to drift with her thumb in her mouth. She stroked the top of the toddler's head, kissing her temple lightly while Clint was listening with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to award full custody to Mr. Barton, and I'm barring this to ever be made again," the judge stated, "Court is adjourned."

Clint was relieved as he shook the attorney's hand. He looked at Natasha to see her smiling while holding Lily.

When they made it back to the apartment, Clint was carrying the exhausted little girl inside. Natasha sighed as she sat down, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Thank you," Clint told her, "I haven't seen her fall asleep so fast ever."

"It was a song I remember my mother sing…and it was the song I sang to my son the last time I held him in my arms," she answered.

Clint looked at her to see her eyes cloud over. He placed Lily onto the couch and stood in front of her. "It's okay to mourn him, Nat, that's what makes you human," he answered. She couldn't help but scoff.

"Me, human? Right," she answered, "I haven't been a human since I was a child."

She blinked back the tears he had seen form in her eyes. "It was a long time ago, it doesn't matter anymore. Talking about it doesn't bring Dmitri back, doesn't change what happened," she told him staring at the counter.

"Nat…" he started to say, touching her shoulders.

Natasha suddenly jumped up, shoving him back. "No!" she barked at him, "You will not make me feel anything!" She shoved him again. "You won't make me miss him! You won't make me talk about how I held him in my arms, screaming at him for him to come back!" she spat as she shoved him for the third time, "You won't make me care!"

Clint grabbed her arms when she tried to hit him again. "You won't make me care! I am the Black Widow! Void of all emotion, void of all morality!" she spat, "I have no morals, I do not love!" Her bottom lip trembled as she stared at him. "I had one mission…and I failed him," she told him. Clint could see she was crumbling, being with Lily all this time made her think of what she had missed out with Dmitri's death. "Don't look at me like I'm weak, don't you dare look at me that way," she spat.

"I'm not," he answered.

"Yes you are," she told him, "Let go of me."

He released her arms and she glared at him. "You think bringing me here, playing house will make your bosses like me?" she demanded.

"No," he answered, "I brought you here to heal."

She scoffed again. "Heal, yeah…I'll be locked here for the rest of my life then," she muttered. She put her head in her hands as he walked over. "I had one mission, one promise. I never made a promise to anyone but to him," she told him, "I promised him I'd protect him, that I'd be the best mom for him." Her throat burned from the sobs she refused to let escape. She let out a shaky breath. "Only to wake up and he's cold as ice…as if he were dead for hours. I never heard him cry for me, never, he didn't cry for me! Why didn't I hear him cry?" she demanded.

Natasha went to walk away, but he grabbed her arm lightly. "Natasha," he whispered, "It wasn't your fault." She couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh but it was, I somehow snuck through the cracks of science and carried a life within me. A life that whatever deity existed didn't want me to keep, so to punish me for all the lives I took. They took him from me," she answered.

She wiped a stray tear from her face. "I wish you would've killed me, Barton, because living is hell," she told him.

"Life is hell, life is unfair. My wife died in my arms after she was brutally attacked, she was bloodied and fading fast and I have to live with the fact that I wasn't home to protect her. That someone got through my defenses to get to my family. Olivia dying is my failure, and my personal hell along with the mindfuck my father put me through most of my life," he explained.

They were silent, staring at each other. "Where do we go from here?" she asked.

"I'm going to have to ask you to trust me," he replied.

Natasha stared at him for a second before she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm not good at this," she told him, making him chuckle and hug her around the waist.

"I'll teach you," he answered.


	10. Feeling Betrayed

Chapter 10: Feeling Betrayed

Clint was watching Natasha practice her moves on the mat. He crossed his arms over his chest, watching her closely as she easily took out each agent that tried to attack her. After a year hiding out in his apartment, the doctors couldn't help but notice a change in her when she came back to SHIELD with him.

Natasha flipped an Agent over her shoulder, ducking out of the way when one tried to kick her in the head. Jumping up, she grabbed him around the neck with her knees, throwing him onto his back. She aimed her fist at him, rolling out of the way when another one tried to grab her from behind. "How's she doing?" Coulson asked as he stood beside Clint.

"You tell me," Clint replied.

"You have been keeping her in hiding for the last year, what's going on?" Coulson asked.

"Don't ask her about her past, the only one she'll speak to about that is me," Clint replied.

Clint stared at Natasha as she finished her workout. She wiped her face with a towel, sitting on a bench. "Don't talk to her about her scars, she won't answer you. Don't ask her about the baby she had given birth to, she won't tell you about that either," Clint stated, then walked over to her. He handed her a water bottle and he took it from him. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"The same," she replied before taking a long drink from the water bottle.

"Want to tell me what you're thinking?" he asked.

She stood up, grabbing him by his jacket. "I want to fight you," she answered. Clint looked over to see Coulson was still studying them. He pulled off his jacket, tossing it onto the bench before he pulled off his t-shirt, leaving him in his combat boots, black pants, and black wife beater. He unstrapped his gun from his thigh, putting it on the bench, followed by the knife he had hidden under the wife beater. "Have anything else hidden?" she asked.

"All good," he replied.

They started circling each other on the mat. Coulson watched as Natasha just stared at him waiting for him to make the first move. Clint just smirked at her, knowing exactly what she was wanting. He threw a punch at her head which she easily ducked out of the way. She tried to kick his leg out from underneath him but he rolled out of the way, grabbing her waist, throwing her to the mat. She tried to kick up with her leg when he kept that leg pinned, she elbowed him in the side, ending him onto his back. She straddled his hips, trying to pin his arms when he took his hips, throwing her onto her back. She kicked her knee up into his chest when he grabbed her leg, but she grabbed his neck, but he grabbed her wrist, trying to twist it around. Rolling out from under him, she jumped back to her feet as he jumped up at the same time.

She grabbed a hold of his arm, twisting it up. He let out a groan of pain, kicking her in the side before tossing her onto the mat. She got up, wrapping her arm around his neck in a chokehold, she wrapped her legs around his, making him fall back onto the mat. He could see the people staring and Natasha was suddenly losing control. "Sir, he's choking," they heard an agent tell Coulson.

"Don't!" Clint snapped at them, "Don't come any closer."

"Barton…" Coulson started to say.

"Natasha, you need to let me go," he told her.

He moved his hand over her arm. "Natasha, you need to let me go," he told her, "No one is here to hurt you." He continued to stroke her arm to relax her. "No one is here to hurt you," he whispered, "I promised you, no one would ever hurt you again." Just like that, they watched as she let him go. Clint rolled up onto his hands and knees, coughing.

"Clint…" she murmured.

"I'm okay," he assured her, "I'm fine."

Clint rested his hands on the sides of her neck. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly as he pushed the hair from her eyes. "Just go to the showers, we'll go home," he told her. Nodding again, she grabbed her bag, going into the locker room.

"Barton, we need to detain her," Coulson told him.

"You lay a hand on her, Coulson, you or anyone you send after her, that'll be the last motherfucking thing you do on this planet," he answered before going into the men's locker room.

Coulson frowned as he watched the archer go into the locker room. "What do we do?" an agent asked.

"We let it be," Coulson replied.

Clint was in the showers, cleaning the sweat off him when he felt like he was being watched. Grabbing his gun off the bench he held it up. "We both know you're a horrible shot," Bobbi commented.

"Fuck, Bobbi, what the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Saw what happened in the training room, came to see if you were okay," she answered.

He wrapped a towel around his waist. "I'm fine," he told her, "Thanks for your concern."

"Those bruises on your neck say otherwise," she answered.

"You don't get it," he told her.

"I don't think you do, she's dangerous," she insisted.

"So am I," Clint answered as he pulled his boxer briefs on before tossing his towel aside.

Bobbi frowned. "Yeah, but she can kill you with the tip of her finger," she answered.

"What do you want me to do, Bobbi? Let Coulson keep her in a holding cell and let everything I've done unravel within the matter of minutes? No," he told her as he pulled his pants back on.

He pulled his shirt back on, looking over at her. "You don't make decisions for me, Bobbi, you never have," he answered.

"No, but Clint, this is crazy! You have to see how crazy this is," she insisted.

"She needs help, she only trusts me," he answered, "She's been trauma all her life, I know how that feels."

Bobbi stared at him. "You can't save everyone, Clint," she said softly.

"No, but I can save her," he answered.

Clint left the locker room, leaving an angry Bobbi behind.

Walking out of the women's locker room, Natasha saw Clint leaning against the wall. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Making his way over to her, he rested his hands on the sides of her neck, tilting her head up. He was reading her eyes, he had the talent to read how she was feeling just be looking into her eyes. "Natalia Alianovna," a voice called out. They looked over to see a group of SHIELD Agents there.

"What the hell is this?" Clint demanded.

"The Council is demanding for her arrest," an agent answered.

Clint frowned as he stood in front of her. "You want her you have to go through me first," he told them, "You won't be touching her."

"Council's orders," the agent answered.

"Fuck the council!" he snarled.

Clint shoved Natasha backwards. "Run, Nat," he told her. Natasha stared at the agents. "Go, now!" he told her. Natasha backed up a step.

"If you run you will be arrested for aiding," the agent told him.

"Then you can give Fury my fucking resignation!" Clint answered before he pulled out his gun, firing a shot in the air, making the sprinklers turn on.

He shoved Natasha. "GO! NAT!" he shouted. The two of them started running through the soaked base. "GO! DON'T LOOK BACK!" he shouted at her. Natasha almost slid from the soaked metal floors, but Clint grabbed a hold of her arm. Natasha suddenly thought of something. Dropping to her knees, using the wet floor to her advantage, she removed her widowbites from her pockets she tossed them on the floor.

"JUMP!" she shouted.

They jumped up, grabbing onto the bar above their heads as agents fell to the ground screaming in pain from the electric shock going through their bodies. They jumped back down, heading towards the doors. "Fuck!" Clint exclaimed when he saw that the security doors were closing. "We have one shot!" he told her. They ran as fast as they could towards the door, breaking through the plate glass windows and they both rolled across the ground.

Completely soaked to the bone, they didn't even bother with Clint's motorcycle that was sitting out front. They ran into the crowd of people with agents still on their tails. "Where do we go?" she asked.

"We get Lily and get the hell out of this motherfucking city!" he answered.

They ran across the street, dodging traffic. "Tazers at the ready!" they heard an agent call out. Natasha swung around with hers and Clint's guns in her hand, instead of firing at them she aimed the guns in the air causing panic. Dropping the guns she followed him down an alley. They reached a fence, they climbed up and over the fence. The agents weren't fast enough as they ran around a corner, disappearing into another crowd.

Finding the babysitter, Clint picked Lily up and were able to make it back to the apartment without another incident. "We only have about ten minutes, grab what's important," he told Natasha.

"Where will we go?" she asked.

"I have a ranch out in the middle of Iowa no one knows about. We'll drive there. No doubt the Council has the airports on high alert," he answered as he shoved money into a bag.

Lily was sitting with her stuffed hawk in her arms. "Are you ready for a trip, baby?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Let's go," he told her.

Lifting her up into his arms, Clint grabbed his and Lily's duffels while Natasha rushed out. "Let's go, come on," he told her as they rushed out of the apartment, not bothering to close the door.

Clint pulled a hood over Lily' head while he slipped a red 49's cap over his head. Natasha was right behind him, a black scarf covering her head and sunglasses over her eyes. They reached another parking garage. "Hey, Harold," he greeted the gate keeper, handing him money that was in his jacket.

Reaching the car, he put Lily into the car seat. "Remember how daddy pretends to be other people?" he asked Lily. She nodded her head slowly. "Well, daddy need you to pretend to have another name, okay? When people ask, your name is Susie," he told her.

"Dusie," she answered.

"That's a girl," he said smiling.

He looked at Natasha as he took the door to the driver's side apart. "Your name is Myla Stinson, I'm Oliver Stinson, we're a married couple heading home from our vacation in New York," he told her as he handed her fake ID's he had hidden in the door. He handed her a small gold ring with a single diamond ring and another thin gold band. Clint grabbed a thick gold band from the leather pouch, slipping it onto his left ring finger. She slipped the rings onto her finger when he walked over to the trunk, opening it. "Blond or brunette?" he asked.

"What?" she asked.

He tossed over two wigs over to her. "Blond or brunette?" he asked.

"I'll take blond," she replied as she tossed the brown wig back to him.

"When we reach a hotel tonight, I'll need your help," he told her as he got into the car.

Natasha got into the passenger's side. Starting the car up, he sped out of the parking garage and into the city traffic.

They drove for the next several hours, Clint blocking his face whenever they passed any patrolmen of any sort. "You knew this was going to happen," she murmured.

"I had a hunch, the council's been a pain in my ass since I joined SHIELD," he answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

Clint glanced at her. "I didn't want to worry you just in case I was wrong," he replied, "I was hoping I was wrong."

"Why are you so insistent on protecting me?" she asked, "I was only your target."

Giving her another glance, he let out a sigh. "You know the answer by now, Natasha," he answered, "And it's not an easy answer. The reason the answer isn't easy, it's because I have a three-year-old in the backseat who needs me, and if this thing doesn't go where I would like it to go, I don't want it to crush her."

Natasha frowned, reaching over she rested her hand on his leg. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, he reached down and grasped her hand gently but firmly.

That night, they stopped at a hotel and Natasha watched as Clint got Lily to bed for the night. Sitting on the table was a pair of hair clippers. Clint removed his shirt, sitting in the chair. "I'm ready," he told her. Natasha turned the clippers on, starting the process of shaving his head.

The process didn't take long, but it was quiet. Once she was done, he stood up after she brushed the hair off his shoulders. "Thanks," he murmured. They were close together, her hands resting on his bare chest as she was staring at a particular scar that was over his heart. "Natasha…" he whispered. She reached up, resting the tips of her fingers against his lips.

"Just don't say anything," she whispered.

She slid her hand up his chest and around his neck. Pulling him down a little, she pressed her lips against his. Clint kissed her back, his arms going around her waist. Never had she ever wanted to kiss someone and want them to kiss her back. Their kiss deepened slightly, their arms going around each other and holding each other close. Pulling away, she was expecting that to be the end of it, but instead he tilted her chin up, kissing all over her face. "Daddy," Lily called out from the adjacent room, making them pull apart.

"Yeah, baby," he answered.

"I tirsty," she told him.

"I'm coming, sweetheart," he answered, letting Natasha go.

He walked into the other bedroom, leaving Natasha to her thoughts.

When he got the toddler to settle down again, Clint took a shower and then went back to the room wearing his pajama pants, but no shirt as usual. Natasha was sitting up in the bed. "I'll take the couch," he told her.

"That couch is too small," she answered.

"I've slept on worse," he told her as he started making a bed out of the couch.

"Clint, get in the bed," she answered.

She pushed the blankets aside. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he told her.

"I think we're past that," she replied.

Walking over, he climbed into the bed and Natasha let out a deep breath as she moved to curl up beside him. "Thank you, Clint, not just for tonight for saving my life, but for giving me another chance to live," she said softly.

"I'd do it again," he answered.

She stared into his eyes. "Clint," she murmured.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"Would you how me what it feels like?" she asked.

"What, what feels like?" he asked.

"To want to be touched," she answered.

He was surprised at her answer, sitting up suddenly. "That's a big step, Natasha, a really big step," he answered.

"I know," she murmured.

She stared at him as she pulled her knees to her chest. "Ask me that again when we reach Iowa," he said quietly, "Really think about it, if you feel the same way when we reach my family ranch in Iowa, I'll show you." She nodded her head slowly before they got comfortable in the bed, Natasha pulled his arm around her so she could feel safe again. Clint kissed the side of her head before they fell asleep.


	11. Trust Me

Chapter 11: Trust Me

They pulled up to a gate and Clint got out. "Good morning, Mr. McCreedy," he greeted.

"Jeremy! Jeremy, my lad what are you doing here? We weren't expecting you for another three month!" the old caretaker greeted.

Natasha couldn't help but smirk at his other alias he had given the old man. "How has it been this year?" he asked.

"Quiet as always my boy," Mr. McCreedy replied.

"Good," he replied.

"I see you have a beautiful new lass in the car," the old man commented.

"That would be me new wife, Scarett, why don't you come out love?" Clint asked in his fake Irish accent.

Natasha got out of the car with a smile, getting Lily out of the back. "That wee one can't be little Lily," Mr. McCreedy insisted.

"That would be her," Clint replied.

Lily waved at the old man tiredly. "I guess you would like onto the property," the caretaker commented.

"We have come a long way, my friend, we are all tired and would like some rest," Clint replied.

"Come in, come in," the man insisted, opening the gate.

Clint drove the car onto the property when a dog started running out of the barn. "Lucky!" Clint said smiling, "How's it going, boy?!" He smiled as the dog started jumping up and down excitedly.

"This dog, I have to question whether or not you trained this dog to be a guard dog," the caretaker commented.

"Somewhat, me friend," Clint replied grinning.

After talking to the old man for a few more minutes, he left the property and they got their things inside. "Scarlett? Jeremy?" she asked.

"These are seriously just names I come up with on a whim," Clint replied, "It keeps me hidden."

Natasha smiled as she sat down on the master bed. "Is Lily asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, poor thing she was tuckered out," she replied.

Nodding his head slowly, he put the money he brought into a safe in the corner, hiding everything important inside. Natasha was watching him. "Can I talk to you about we talked about in the hotel two days ago?" she asked. Clint glanced at her.

"I understand, because of the fact we were still in the middle of an adrenaline high…" he started to say.

"I still want to know," she answered.

She saw him shake his head slowly. "Natasha," he whispered.

"Why do you keep coming up with reasons not to? Don't you want me?" she asked.

Clint stared at her. "Am I too used and abused for you?" she asked, "Too tainted?"

"I just want you to want this for the right reasons, not because I saved your life," he answered.

"I want this, because I trust you," she told him.

Clint looked at her. "I told you I would show you when you want me as much as I want you," he answered.

"I want you," she whispered.

She walked over and moved her hands over his chest, pressing her lips to his. Clint kissed her back, his hand resting in the middle of her back. "Show me," she whispered. Clint pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"We will do this at my speed," he told her.

She nodded her head slowly as he reached down, undoing the belt on her jeans, pulling it off and tossing it aside. Undoing the button and zipper, he pushed the material down her long, shaped legs. He had her it on the bed, which immediately confused her. He started kissing up her left leg, sending chills up her spine as he placed open mouthed kisses along her smooth skin. Gripping her hips, he pulled her towards the edge of the bed as he moved his way up. He looped his fingers around the edge of her black, laced panties, pulling them down.

Tossing the flimsy material aside, he slide his hands up her legs, massing his thumbs into her thighs. She let out a shaky breath as he took one hand and he slid his thumb along her center. "What…" she started to say.

"Shh, don't talk, feel," he answered, "All you have to say is "stop" if you're not ready."

She nodded her head slowly as he continued to caress the area between her legs. She let out a small gasp, arching her hips a little with a moan as he moved his fingers up and down her. Then he did something that shocked her, he moved one of his finger inside her making her gasp and arch her hips. She reached up to undo the buttons on his shirt, but then he pulled his hand from her and grasped her wrists to stop her.

He saw her eyes glaze over in the way he knew, she was going into working mode. "Trust me," he whispered as he leaned forward, kissing her lips lightly. Natasha was surprised, feeling his lips press against hers. She started to slowly kiss him back, her arms going around his neck when he held her a little closer. She tasted like a fine wine, he could kiss her forever. He tilted her head back as he started placing kisses at the corners of her mouth, along her soft cheeks, and then he places gentle kisses on her eyelids as his hands caressed her smooth curves.

Natasha felt his lips start to move along her jaw and then down her neck. He stopped between at the space between her neck and shoulder, placing an open mouthed kiss there. He allowed his teeth to light drag against the skin and she felt her body shudder. Reaching up, he undid the buttons on the shirt she was wearing, letting the fabric fall to the bed. He moved his lips along her collarbone as her hands rested on his shoulders as his mouth moved to the tops of her creamy breasts. She had no idea what he was trying to accomplish, but for the first time she was enjoying herself.

He lifted her onto the bed a little more, moving her towards the middle. He was suddenly confused when she moved onto her knees, her back facing him. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Isn't this…" she started to say.

"This is about you, Nat," he answered.

She was confused by his words when he moved her back onto her back. He leaned forward, kissing her deeply as his hands continued their soft caresses. She moaned into his mouth suddenly when his rough hands touched her skin. She tilted her head back as he placed open mouthed kisses along her chest. He reached behind her and undid her bra, letting the black, lacy piece of material fall down her arms. He kissed along her flat stomach, his mouth moving along the light scars that littered her pale skin. His hot breath on her skin made her gasp softly when he moved up to her chest. He kissed between her breasts while his hands rested over her perfectly wide hips.

His fingers slid along the edge of her panties when he felt her tense up. "You trust me?" he whispered into her ear.

"Yes," she replied.

"Then trust that I won't hurt you," he whispered, "And I won't do anything you don't want me to do."

Her green eyes stared into his gray. "It just always hurt when HE did it," she said softly. Clint pressed a kiss to her jaw.

"That's because he never aroused you," he whispered, "When someone touches you in those intimate places, it should arouse you."

"I have no idea how that feels," she admitted.

Clint kissed her deeply. "Then let me show you," he whispered against her lips. He kissed her chin before he moved his way down. Natasha felt her heart rate go up when he kissed lower and lower.

"What…" she trailed off.

"Don't think, just feel," he answered against her skin.

He moved his hands behind her knees, lifting her legs over his shoulders when he moved his head between her thighs. What happened next made her cry out in surprise. She felt his tongue slide along her entrance, making her gasp again. He did it again and this time she felt heat begin to build in her core. She felt his tongue slide up and he pressed the tip of it against her clit. "Oh God," she moaned before she could stop herself.

Clint groaned hearing her get aroused and smirked a little when she grew wet around his tongue as he slid it inside her. She arched her hips, crying out from the intense feeling this gave her. He moved his tongue in and out of her, replicating what would be happening later. She felt a spring tighten inside her, making her eyes grow wide. "What's happening?" she whimpered. Instead of answering, he just stroked her faster with his tongue, using his thumb to press against her clit. Her breathing came out in pants as she gripped the blankets underneath her. "Clint…I…what…" she moaned, trying to find the words but she couldn't. She felt his fingers move in circles over her clit and her back arched. "I can't…I can't…" she whimpered trying to finish her sentences but nothing was working. She wanted to scream for him to stop, but she didn't want him to stop all at once. The fire going through her core was intense, something she had never felt in her life. She started writhing on the bed, trying to arch her hips away but he used his hands to hold them back down.

Clint didn't want her to run away from this, he wanted her to feel it to enjoy it. He knew she was by the sounds she was making, but he knew she had no idea what her body was doing. No one ever took the time to explain to her what a woman's body would do when going through such intense pleasure. She was told to give pleasure, never told on what to do when receiving it. "Clint…please…oh god please…" she whimpered. He nipped at her core and that was her undoing.

Natasha gripped the sheets under her, screaming as pleasure rocketed through her. It felt like fireworks went off at a constant, rapid pace. When it was finally over, she fell back on the bed gasping for air whimpering when she felt him place a final kiss to her center before moving up from between her thighs. "What the hell did you do to me?" she asked as he smirked down at her.

"That's what a relationship is, beautiful," he answered.

She was still gasping for air, she felt like she was floating right now. He suddenly took her hand in his and she gasped when he moved their hands between her thighs and she felt the wetness between her legs. "That's what arousal is," he told her. He pressed a kiss to her neck. "That's how it feels when a woman is receiving pleasure," he whispered as he kissed her ear, "That's how I want you to feel every time when we are together like this." He let her hand go as he removed his clothes.

"Shouldn't I be doing that?" she asked.

"No, this is your night," he answered.

He tilted her head up and kissed her deeply as he slid his tongue along her bottom lip. Her arms moved around his back as his hands continued to explore every inch of her body. He moved her legs apart and slid in between her thighs. She was trying to move her hips to go onto her knees again when he stopped her. "Stop trying to get on your knees, you're not a bitch to be fucked," he told her. She stared at him as he stroked her jaw. "Nat, just let me look at you okay?" he asked.

"Why?" she asked.

"I want to see your face when I bring you to your peak again," he told her.

Her eyes stared at him with so many questions. "Again?" she asked.

"What you think we only come once and that's it?" he asked.

"Well…they have only come in me once, then I kill them or he pulls up his pants and leaves," she replied.

Clint kissed her softly. "Trust me baby, when it comes to lovemaking we can go as many times as we want as long as our stamina holds up," he assured her. He saw the tears in her eyes and he stroked them away. "You have been hurt for far too long, baby," he whispered, "You will never have to feel that alone ever again."

"And how can you keep that promise?" she asked.

Clint held her hand in his, pressing their hands to his heart. "Feel that?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly. "This is love, Nat, this is what it is, what you are feeling right now what's going on between us that's how it feels. Unconditional, unrelenting," he explained.

"Love is for children," she answered.

"If that's so, then let's be children together," he said softly, "Because I love you."

Hearing those words were her undoing as the tears she was desperately trying to hold back slid down her cheeks. He easily kissed them away, whispering sweet nothings to her. He brushed his nose along her jaw. "What I feel for you, words can never explain," he told her. He suddenly sat up, pulling her with him so she was straddling his lap. "Feel my heart, Natasha," he whispered. She pressed her hand against his chest, feeling his heart racing under her palm. "You are truly the only woman who ever made my heart do this, no one has ever made my heart beat this hard and this fast," he told her. Natasha swallowed against the lump in her throat and he buried his face into her neck, breathing in her scent. "Natasha…" he whispered huskily against her skin.

He held onto her hips, resting is forehead against her jaw as he slid her onto him. Natasha gasped, tensing slightly with the feeling of him stretching her out. It was almost painful that it brought tears to her eyes. His hand caressed her jaw and along her neck. He didn't start thrusting into her like a crazed animal. His lips caressed her shoulder to her neck while his hands moved along her sides to her back. She moved her hips and gasped as pleasure shot through her body again. "Oh…oh, Clint," she moaned.

"That's what I like to hear," he whispered into her ear.

Her body trembled against his as she started moving her hips up and down. He suddenly moved back so he was lying on his back, staring up at her. She immediately froze, what the hell was she supposed to do now? "Move, baby, do what you want," he told her. She stared at him as he held her hips in his hands. "Touch me, move over me, whatever you want," he insisted.

"I…" she trailed off.

"Do what you did before, only I'm down here now," he told her.

She wasn't sure if she could, she was worried about doing it wrong and he wouldn't reach his peak. He saw her eyes fill with fear at the idea of disappointing him. "Hey, hey, this is your turn, I am not one of them," he told her. She rested her hands on his chest, gasping as his hands pulled her hips a little more and she was completely on top of him. Natasha moaned in pleasure, her head tilted back when he reached inside her deeper than any other man ever reached. He was silent as he watched as she started moving her hips up and down on him. Her breathing started coming out in soft pants with each thrust of her hips. She gasped when her body's arousal surprised her again.

Clint watched her with a small smirk on his face. She moaned when she felt him grow even harder inside her which surprised her. She was about to stop when he moved her hips. "Don't stop," he told her. She rested her hands on his chest as she moved her hips over his again. Hearing his encouragements sent pleasure up her spine.

Natasha continued with moving her hips again and again, her eyes growing wide. "Clint," she whimpered, "It's happening again…"

"Don't stop," he answered, "Keep going baby, let it happen."

She gripped his shoulders tightly, her nails biting into his skin. "I want you on me," she said suddenly. She tried to pull him up. He followed her lead, kissing her passionately once they were face to face again. "I want to feel you around me," she whispered as she caressed his cheek, "I need to feel all of you." His arms moved around her back and she could cry right then and there. She felt his strong arms hold her lovingly yet protectively.

He moved so she was lying back on the pillows, she was expecting him to pin her there but instead his hands moved along her arms before their fingers were entwined together. He kissed her hands softly as he moved them up above their heads their bodies thrusting together. She loved how it felt, how he was over her still kissing her and caressing her as their hips moved. The way their hands were locked together, moving together. His nose brushed against hers as she released one of his hands, moving up his arm as she kissed his lips lightly. "Come for me," he whispered against her lips. She felt the spring tightening and she cried out softly.

"Clint…" she whimpered.

"Natasha," he groaned.

Hearing her name spill from his lips brought more tears to her eyes. "Say my name again," she whimpered. She gripped his back tightly in her hands. "Say it again," she said almost begging softly.

"Natasha," he answered huskily.

Natasha arched her back, crying out softly. "Clint!" she called out to him as she came around him. He continued thrusting into her body despite the fact her walls were tightened around him. Feeling him move in her still brought her into another orgasm but this time he came with her. She felt the familiar warmth of his seed spilling inside her. Yet she didn't feel disgusted like the other times. Clint moved to the side and held her in his arms, his fingers caressing her cheek as she moved her fingers over his chest. "I want to feel that all the time," She commented making him chuckle.

"As many times as you want," He answered, kissing her lightly.

She kissed him back with a soft smile on her face.


	12. Love me like you Do

Chapter 12: Love me like You Do

Natasha woke up, but before she could register that it was morning she was feeling intense pleasure between her legs. She let out a moan, her back arching as she bit her lower lip as Clint's tongue caressed her center. "Oh God…don't stop," she moaned, "Don't ever stop." She could feel him smirk, which only made her hit his shoulder. His retaliation as nipping at her clit making her cry out soft.

As she climaxed, she shuddered as she felt him lap her up. He pressed a kiss to her clit before coming out from underneath the blankets. "What a way to wake up a person," she said breathlessly.

"I couldn't help myself, you looked so beautiful," he murmured.

He stroked her cheek lightly with the back of his hand. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I'm on air right now," she replied making him chuckle softly.

Lying on his side, he stared at her as she turned on her side to look at him. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

"That this is a dream, I'm going to wake up in the Red Room to Ivan undoing his pants as usual when I wake up," she murmured.

"He will have to kill me first to get you back," he answered.

Taking her into his arms, he pressed a kiss to her neck and shoulder as she snuggled close to him. "No one will take you from me," he told her, "Not Ivan, not the council, no one. This is it, babe, you're all mine."

"As long as you're mine," she answered.

"Always," he said softly.

She kissed him deeply before she pushed him onto his back.

After another round of lovemaking, they finally got out of bed to find Lily watching cartoons. "Good morning, munchkin," Natasha said smiling as she sat on the couch.

"Hi, momma," the three-year-old said suddenly, making them both freeze.

Natasha looked at Clint who was just as surprised, but he was concerned for her. Instead, Natasha wrapped her arms around the little girl, kissing the top of her head. This could possibly be her family, she could actually have a real family, people who loved her. She kissed the side of the child's head lightly, her eyes watering a little. She never knew love would feel like this. To feel such pride over a simple word "momma".

Clint was watching with a smile as Natasha rocked side to side as she started humming into the child's ear. Lily was playing with the ring on her left hand, her tiny fingers wrapping around Natasha's thin ones. He couldn't help but smile, he had a family again. His daughter was smiling, he had a woman who he loved unconditionally. He wasn't sure if the feeling was mutual yet, but he did know he was in love with her.

Later on, Clint was outside cleaning the barn out when Natasha came out. "It's chilly," she commented.

"Yeah, it'll probably snow tonight," he replied.

She leaned against one of the stall doors, jumping and moving when a large white head popped out. "Whoa, it's okay, Nat, it' jut Artax," he told her.

"You own horses?" she asked.

"Yeah, nice investments," he replied.

She stared at the large animal. "I take in abused animals like Artax here. Misty down there, she only weighed about 100 pounds when I found her," he told Natasha, gesturing to the brown mare next to Artax's stall.

"You have the gift of saving not just people," she commented.

Walking over to him, she gripped the front of his jacket. "I save those who can be saved, who want to be," he said softly. Removing his baseball cap, she pulled him close as their foreheads touched.

"You did more than just save me," she whispered.

She moved so their faces were closer together. "You gave me hope," she whispered. She smiled as their fingers entwined together, his hand resting in the middle of her back. He took a step to the right, making her smile as she followed his lead as they danced to only the music in their heads. They were smiling at each other as they waltzed their way around the barn. Clint took her hand, spinning her around in one circle before he caught her in one arm, dipping her. She tilted her head back with a smile before he pulled her back to her feet.

Natasha smiled as she let his hands go completely, spinning around in a circle with her arms above her head, reminding him of a ballerina with a smile on his face. She spun right back to him, her hand grasping his as they went right back into their waltz. Lily was watching them from the door with a smile on her face, she never saw daddy so happy ever. Clint lifted her up, spinning her around as she tucked one leg under her while the other was stretched out. Setting her back down, he cupped her face in his hands. "I love you," he whispered as her hands moved up his arms.

"I love you," she answered.

Clint felt elated hearing her say it back. He hugged her to him, swinging her around again this time laughter filled the barn. They fell back into the haystacks behind them, still laughing. "I feel like I can just float right to the top of this barn," she whispered, staring up at the rafters. Clint smiled as she turned so she was lying on top of him. "I want this to be home," she murmured, "It's so quiet…so beautiful."

"Then this is home," he answered, "Our sanctuary."

She smiled as their fingers were entwined together. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. Clint kissed her back, his hand resting on the back of her head as she moved her knee between his. Lily got up and ran back to the house with a smile on her face, she had a mommy and a daddy.

Later on, they were still lying in the barn underneath some of the horse blankets he had grabbed from beside them. Natasha was tracing over the scars on his chest. "Love is for children, isn't that what you said before?" he asked.

"Then let's be children together," she answered, "As long as you never leave me."

"Never," he murmured.

He leaned forward, kissing her softly. She kissed him back, her hand resting on the back of his head.

Two more days had passed, they fell into a routine. Natasha was letting the horses out to the pasture as she was watching Clint with a new stallion he had bought. This animal was neglected and abused to great lengths, the people before Clint were about to shoot the animal for being unruly. She climbed up on the fence, watching as Clint just walked around the animal, assessing the damage. The horse watched him carefully, bobbing and shaking his head whenever Clint was too close. Clint took off his hat, seeing that it was the hat frightening him because he couldn't see his face.

Taking a step forward, he carefully unhooked the rope from his reins. He took his hands, moving them along the horse's neck lightly, gently. Natasha watched nervously as he rested his head on the horse's side, his arms resting completely over the animal. They stood like that for what seemed like forever, but then the horse was spooked by another horse running by, knocking Clint to the ground. Rolling out of the way, he jumped back over the fence. "He's going to kill you," she told him.

"No he won't, I am making baby step breakthroughs," he answered.

Natasha held his hand in hers, making him smile before he leaned forward and kissed her lightly. She kissed him back, her hand resting on the back of his neck.

Inside, Natasha was watching Clint make dinner when Lily came in and sat at the table. "Hey, munchkin," she said smiling.

"Hi, mommy," she answered, sitting in Natasha's lap.

Clint smiled as he walked over, kissing the top of his daughter's head. Natasha smiled as she held the toddler to her. They were a small, happy family.

She smiled at him, he smiled back at her as he finished dinner.

Lily was listening to Natasha read her bedtime story, her thumb in her mouth. "Sweet dreams, munchkin," she said softly, kissing the toddler's forehead.

"Night, mommy," Lily answered.

Clint was standing in the doorway with a soft smile on his face. "Goodnight, baby," he told his daughter.

"Night, night, daddy," she answered, snuggling into her pillow.

Natasha walked down the stairs, looking outside she saw snow beginning to fall. Smiling, she pressed her fingers against the cold glass. Opening the door, she stepped outside. Reaching out, she caught a snowflake in her hand, smiling as it melted immediately. Clint was standing in the doorway, watching as she held her arms out to her sides, swinging around. She was free, carefree even. She was so happy, he could see it in her eyes as she tilted her head back, enjoying the feel of the frozen bits of water fell on her face.

Clint smiled as he watched her, he was truly in love with her. He loved seeing the bright-eyed wonder look on her face. How she was experiencing true freedom for the first time in her life. Walking over to her, she dropped her arms, looking at him. He rested his hand on her cheek. She leaned into his touch, her eyes closed. Leaning forward he kissed her lightly. Natasha kissed him back, her arms around his neck. If this was a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

Pulling away, he smiled softly at her as she gripped the front of his sweater. Grabbing his hand, she led him back into the house.

They walked into the living room, Natasha smiled as she reached down, grasping his sweater and pulled it up. He lifted his arms up, letting her take the material off and tossing it on the floor. She took his t-shirt off. Reaching up, she moved her fingers over the scars that littered his torso. Leaning forward, she traced the scars with her lips as she kissed down his chest. Clint let out a deep breath, watching her. Standing back up, she smirked as he moved her onto the couch. "I love you," she whispered, her hands moving along his shoulders and back.

"I love you," he answered before kissing her deeply.

She kissed him back, her arms tightening around his back.


	13. You're the Light

Chapter 13: You're the Light

Clint was out front chopping wood for the fireplace. Lily was running around with Lucky, giggling as the one-eyed Labrador chased her. Clint smiled as he put the axe down when someone jumped on him from behind almost knocking him into the snow. Smiling, he grabbed Natasha's legs swinging around in circles while she laughed, hanging on to him. He set her back down as her arms went around his neck. "Hey, handsome," she said softly.

"Hey back," he answered.

She smiled as she kept her arms around his neck before he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back, smiling as he held her close to him. "Clint Barton," a voice called, making them pull back. Clint looked over and frowned at who was standing on his property.

"Director Fury," he answered.

"See you have made yourself at home," Fury commented.

"For the last few months yeah," Clint replied, holding Natasha to him.

"You know why I'm here," Fury told him.

"I disobeyed orders, I helped an international fugitive escape and I'd do it again," Clint replied.

Clint stood in front of her. "If you want to take her, you'll have to go through me," he told Fury. Fury looked at Natasha who was completely silent during all of this.

"What is she to you?" Fury asked.

"Everything," Clint replied.

He wrapped his arm around her. "She means everything," he told his boss.

"She's worth losing everything for?" Fury asked.

"My life," Clint answered, "I would give my life for her and Lily."

"Is this lust or love, Barton? From my point of view, I see that she has used her charms against you," Fury stated.

Natasha frowned as she wrapped her arms around Clint's waist. "Not if it's real," she answered, her head on his chest.

"Is it?" Fury asked.

"I'd die for him and Lily," she replied.

Fury was surprised at her answer. "I love him," she told Fury. Fury let out a sigh as he stared at them.

"Well, Barton, if you ever want to return to SHIELD, you know where to find me," he stated before he went to leave.

"There's a storm coming, you might as well stay here," Clint told him.

Fury looked at Clint in disbelief. "Come on, we have plenty of room," he added, "Lily, Lucky, let's go!" The little girl and the dog followed them inside with Fury walking in the deep snow after them.

Clint sighed as he helped Lily get her winter things off. "Shit, I have to go to the barn, make sure the horses are all taken care of," he told her.

"We'll be alright here, Lily and I are going to start dinner aren't we munchkin?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Lily replied excitedly.

Clint smiled as he crouched in front of his daughter. "You do as momma says ok?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly and Clint kissed her forehead before heading out to the barn.

Fury removed his jacket, watching as Lily pushed a chair to the counter. Natasha crouched down, helping the toddler up onto the chair. "There we are," she said smiling. Lily watched as her momma diced carrots. Natasha smiled as the three-year-old reached for a little piece of carrot and offered it to her. "Good?" she asked.

"Yeah," she replied happily.

"Yum, yum," Natasha said smiling.

She kissed the top of the little girl's head and she giggled happily. Natasha took the carrots, tossing them into the pot of boiling water. Then asparagus came out and the toddler winced. "Try one," she told the toddler.

"No," Lily answered, covering her mouth.

"You don't get cookies if you don't eat your greens, remember you eat your greens and you'll get as big as momma and daddy," Natasha told her.

Lily looked at the piece of green vegetable, taking it from her and popped it into her mouth. "Mmm, isn't it?" Natasha asked.

"Yeah," Lily replied, her grey eyes lighting up.

Natasha lifted her up, kissing her forehead.

After dinner was made and eaten, Clint took care of the dishes while Natasha got Lily ready for bed. Fury was listening from the doorway as Natasha gave the toddler her nightly bath. "You have your seahorse?" she asked. A loud squeak was heard when Lucky bounded up the stairs. "LUCKY, NO!" Natasha shouted followed by a loud splash. Lily was giggling up a storm as a soaking wet Natasha led a wet Lucky out of the bathroom. "Go lay down," she ordered the dog.

Downstairs, Clint was moving the furniture back to give the living more room when a wet Lucky walked down the stairs and went to his bed. Clint just smirked a little before heading upstairs to see if Lily was in bed.

Fury watched the two of them as they tucked Lily into bed. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart," he told her.

"Night, night, daddy," she answered.

They left the room and Clint showed Fury to the guest room. Walking downstairs, he found his girlfriend staring out the living room window. Smiling, he walked over and tugged on her hand. Looking up at him, she smiled as she stood up, her arms going around his neck. As always they first started off swaying. Clint then rested his hand in the middle of her back, dipping her down a little. She tilted her head back, her hands dragging down his arms as she pulled her leg over his hip before pulling her back up. This was their calm time, "their" time. "This will never end will it?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"This….us…I'm not going to wake up and be Ivan's slave will I?" she asked.

"Never," he replied, "You'll have to kill me first."

"Now why would I do that?" she asked, making him chuckle.

Leaning forward, he gave her a soft kiss. She kissed him back, her arms going around his neck as they ended up on the floor by the fireplace. The lights had begun to flicker from the raging snowstorm outside. They curled up under the quilt as his arms went around her. He moved his thumb over her arm as they stared at the fire. "Momma," they heard Lily call out.

"What is it, Lily?" Natasha asked.

"My bear bwoke," she replied fearfully.

"Come here, sweetheart," Clint answered.

Lily snuggled between them, making Clint and Natasha smile as they looked at the little girl snuggled between them. "She's so beautiful," she whispered. Clint smiled as he leaned forward and gave his girlfriend a kiss. Natasha kissed him back, resting her hand on the side of his neck. What they didn't know was Fury was keeping an eye on the two of them.

"Natasha," Clint whispered.

She stared at him as he smiled at her, the light from the fire lighting up his handsome features. "Will you marry me?" he asked, making her eyes grow wide. A soft smile appeared on her face.

"Yes," she replied quietly.

"I don't have a ring," he murmured.

"I don't need one," she answered, kissing him while being careful with the three-year-old asleep between them.

Clint kissed her back with a smile on his face.

The next morning, Natasha was humming to herself as she was brushing Lily's hair. Lily hummed with her, kicking her feet back and forth on the chair. "Ты-моё солнышко, моё еденственное солнышко  
>…Ты радуешь меня когда небо хмурое…Ты никогда не узнаешь как сильно я люблю тебя…Пожалуйста не забирай моё солнышко" Natasha sang softly. (You are my sunshine…my only sunshine…you make me happy when skies are grey, you'll never know dear how much I love you so please don't take my sunshine away.)<p>

"Miss Romanoff," Fury called out.

Natasha looked up and Lily just stared at the tall man. "Lily, why don't you go play with Lucky baby?" she asked. Lily slid off the chair and went to go play with the dog.

"How do I know that you're not using Barton?" Fury demanded.

"Because he saved my life, he gave me a new life," he answered.

Natasha stared at him. "My life revolves around him," she answered. Fury stared at her. "I wouldn't betray Clint in any sort of way," she told him. She looked at Fury. "I love him, call me a liar or believe me but what I'm telling you is the truth. I love him," she insisted.

"And you know about Olivia?" Fury asked.

"I know she was murdered," Natasha replied.

"How do I know you're not part of it?" Fury asked.

"Because my own child was murdered just feet from my bed and I didn't even know it," Natasha answered, "Why would I kill my own child just to get close to your best SHIELD Agent that I didn't know existed?"

Fury looked at her. "Fury," Clint called from the doorway, "The storm's passed for now, you should go before the next one hits." Fury grabbed his jacket. "Director," Clint called out again, making Fury stop, "Coulson asked you to trust his judgment when he brought me in. I'm asking you to trust me."

"I will take that into consideration, Barton," he answered before leaving.

Natasha stood behind Clint as they watched Fury leave. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

While Lily was taking her nap, Clint found Natasha staring at the fire as the snow fell outside. Walking over he began to massage her shoulders. "Talk to me," he whispered.

"For so long…I was in denial that my son was murdered," she answered.

She continued to stare into the fire. "I didn't want to believe that Ivan would take away my final piece of hope…" she whispered as tears pressed against her eyes.

"Natasha," he whispered.

Natasha turned around to look at him. "He was my miracle, I'm not able to have children but I was able to give birth to him," she answered. Clint held her hands in his, moving his thumbs along her wrists. "We'll never have a baby of our own," she told him, "Lily is all we'll have."

"I didn't fall in love with your uterus, Nat," he told her, "I want YOU. ALL of you."

Natasha stared up at him before he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Natasha kissed him back, her arms going around his neck as his hands trailed down her slender waist. "Why do you want me?" she asked as Clint kissed her neck.

"Because when I'm not with you, I can't breathe," he whispered.

He stroked her cheek lightly. "Natasha, my life revolves around you and OUR daughter," he answered. Natasha was silent as she stared into his grey eyes. "I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life showing you," he told her.

"Then let's not wait," she answered, "We have no reason for a big, white wedding. I'm not much of a party person, why don't we just get married as soon as possible?"

Clint smiled at her. "That sounds like a plan," He agreed before kissing her again.


End file.
